


It's Hard to Control

by VriskaFanGirl



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VriskaFanGirl/pseuds/VriskaFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the birth of  the twin heirs of Arendelle an old face comes back to seek his revenge on the Kingdom of Arendelle. What will happen when the twins go missing for three weeks? Family secrets are starting to be reveled as they set out to search for the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa is the Queen of Arendelle as the queen she has to do certain things such as taking care of her people. That was hard to do when they didn't want her as well when they didn't know about her ice powers. As time progressed they got use to it and became rather fond of it. But behind closed doors no one knows what's really happening with the Queen and  _her_  princess. Elsa doesn't have to worry about getting married to a guy to make more heirs to the throne, because Kristoff helped them out on that. He learnt that he wasn't Anna's true love when he saw Elsa melt Anna from her ice statue body. He came to terms with it so he helped them out; he is the sperm donor to Elsa's kids. Elsa had two health twins Adelaide and Isabella. Adelaide was three minutes older then Isabella.

The twins were in their room sleeping while Elsa was working on her royal duties as always however it was cut short when one of the twins woke up. It was Isabella she's the one that cries the loudest, she got up to get her to stop crying. When she walked into their kids' room she giggled as Anna tried to calm Isabella down.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa asked

"I was trying to get Isabella from crying. I didn't want you to stop working." Anna blushed as Isabella cried even louder. It made Anna feel really uncomfortable very self-conscious.

"Heh-heh thanks for thinking about me but Isabella only stops crying when I hold her. She doesn't want anyone else but me to calm her down. Adelaide likes you better than she does me anyways." Elsa said as Anna handing Isabella over when she was holding her younger daughter she smiled and stopped crying. Anna blushed as she didn't come close to making Isabella stop crying.

"You haven't figured out if they have inherited the curse yet have you?" Anna asked

"No, not yet. I kinda hope they don't I'm not a great teacher when it comes to this stuff…I just tried to do what mom and dad told me too." Elsa said

"What  _did_  mom and dad say?" Anna asked with a frown.

"Well dad was doing all the talking mom just went along with it. He told me not to feel it try to conceal it which is why I kept wearing the gloves. When we were little we were playing in the ballroom I was using my powers. You were jumping off the snow piles you were going to fast when I accidently hit you in the head. I nearly killed you. We took you to trolls the only way to save you was for you to forget. Mom and dad didn't want me to hang around you after the accident." Elsa said

"So that's what happened…all these thirteen years you were just trying to protect me." Anna said

"I was really afraid of hurting you again." Elsa said with a frown. Isabella started crying again. Which startled Elsa, Isabella never cried when she was holding her. She looked down at her, she had a small cut on her hand she was biting her hand he must've hit it. Anna giggled as she got up to get a Band-Aid for her. She came back as she put it on little Isabella.

"Heh-heh she's so cute." Elsa said

"You're her mother of course she cute." Anna said with a blush.

"Thank you, Anna."

"Elsa, have you…always felt like that for me?" Anna asked Elsa didn't understand the question at first, after she said it again in her head she understood that Anna was asking her if she always loved her…more than a sister should. She blushed as she nodded. Anna giggled again at Elsa blush. She started laughing a bit more when she watched Isabella playing with Elsa's hair. Adelaide was sleeping peacefully she was sucking her thumb, Anna kissed Isabella's forehead as she kept playing with Elsa's hair. Isabella bit her lip as if she was gunna say something and she did.

"E….Elsa….m-m-mommy…" Isabella said

"Awww that's so cute!" Anna said.

Elsa giggled as Isabella kept playing with her hair. Adelaide started to wake up she started to cry Anna picked her up. Adela smiled at her as she sucked her thumb. She smiled at Anna as she was holding her little stuff wolf.

"Perhaps, we should take them to our room." Elsa said

"That doesn't sound too bad." Anna smiled.

* * *

Elsa and Anna placed Izzy and Adela in their cribs in their room. Isabella didn't like that too much. She stood up in her crib crying as she kept banging

on the crib. She didn't want to be let go she wanted to stay in Elsa's arm. Isabella started screaming. Elsa got up as she rocked Isabella.

"Elsa…what are we gunna tell them when they get older?"

"I don't know Snowflake. Well cross that bridge when the time comes." Elsa said. Anna nodded. Isabella started crying again.

"I think someone needs a new diaper." Elsa said

"Oh gross." Anna said

"Hey, sometimes I had to do it for you." Elsa said with a wink. Anna blushed a deep red as she looked away from her sister. Elsa changed Isabella's diaper and she was quiet for the most part. She giggled as she sucked her thumb she started to fall back to sleep.

"What would happen if they got your powers?" Anna asked

"Then I'd have to figure out a way to teach them to control it. I'm still figuring that out myself." Elsa said

"You'll figure it out you're smart." Anna said

"Thank you, Snowflake." Elsa said kissing her little sister on the lips.

*Three Years Later*

Isabella and Adelaide were now four-years-old they were playing in the ball room together. They were doing what every little kid would do they messed everything up they went into the kitchen found food left the kitchen a mess as they started to destroy other things around the castle. Adelaide had pushed over a vase as it fall on her foot the glass cut into her foot she screamed at the pain when Elsa came running into the room.

"Adelaide, what happened?" Elsa asked

"I got glass stuck in my foot…" Her eldest daughter sniffled. She also took note that Isabella had glass stuck in her arm but she wasn't crying she was too worried about Adelaide she hadn't noticed the glass in her arm. Elsa had called for Anna to help her.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Anna asked

"Isabella has glass in her arm and I can't help her until I help Adelaide. Can you help me out, Snowflake?" Elsa asked

"Anything for you." Anna picked up Isabella as they both walked to the nearest bathroom to get the two twins cleaned up. Adelaide was still crying after the glass was pulled out and was bandaged up. Isabella hissed at the pain.

"Mommy it hurts." Isabella said

"I know it does sweetie." Anna said petting her head.

"Can we sleep with you tonight?" Adelaide asked

"Why is something wrong?" Elsa asked

"I-I…don't want to sleep alone…" Adelaide said

"Heh-heh sure thing." Elsa said

"Yay!" Adelaide giggled

* * *

Later on that night Elsa and Anna were getting ready for bed. They were talking.

"Elsa…"

"What is it Snowflake?" Elsa asked

"Was I, the reason why you couldn't control your powers?" Anna asked

"Oh Anna it wasn't your fault…it was the way mama and papa were handling it almost killing you. That white streak in your hair appeared after I accidentally hit you…" Elsa said

"So that's what happened! I was wonder where it went." Anna said she giggled as she kissed Elsa on the lips. She deepens the kiss as she started to make out with her older sister when Adelaide came in Isabella was still in their shared room.

"Mommy…mama…" Adelaide sniffled

"What's wrong, dear?" Elsa asked

"I'm scared." That's all she said before she settled between Elsa and Anna without another word she was shivering as she snuggled close to Anna. Isabella came in shortly too.

"C-Can I sleep with you too?" Isabella asked

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked

"There's a weird man banging on the window he's gone now." Isabella said as she snuggled next to Elsa the two twins fall asleep quickly. They didn't say anything else about this man they saw or what he looked like or what he was even doing banging on their window. A single tear fall from Adelaide's cheek, she was really scared of the man she saw.

"Who do you think it was?" Anna asked

"I have no idea." Elsa said as she stroked Adelaide's cheek.

"You don't think it's Hans do you!?"

"God I hope not." Elsa said

* * *

Isabella and Adelaide were still asleep when Elsa and Anna woke up. Because Elsa and Anna are  _sister's_  Isabella somehow had gotten Anna's red hair Elsa doesn't know how but since then Izzy assumes Anna's her other mommy which is what the both of them wanted in the first place. Everyone in the palace things it's cute and doesn't think any of it. Too much of Elsa's relief the last thing she wants is the whole palace to know that she has a sexual relationship with her younger sister.  _'They look so sweet what on Earth scared them last night?'_  Elsa thought

"Morning snowflake." Elsa said as she kissed her sister on the cheek.

"Morning, love. Awww their still asleep. Looks like us when we were kids." Anna said

It was around 8:30 AM when they woke up as they started to get ready for the day Isabella started to wake up when she was fully awake she wasn't very happy she was still scared of that man at the window.

"Izzy what's wrong are you okay?" Anna asked

"N-No that man…he was really scary." Isabella said

"What did he looked like sweetie?" Elsa asked

"H-He was tall…and he had sideburns…"

Well it was Hans why did he come back what did he want and why was he at the twins bedroom. Anna looked at Elsa who was worried he'd might hurt them. She smiled at Isabella and said it might not be anyone they know or have to worry about. Maybe she was seeing things. Isabella nodded as she and Adelaide left the room and went to go play.

*Time Skip*

Elsa was in the castle study finishing up some of the work she had to do. It was around 9:45 PM. The twins would have been in bed by now but there are sometimes they go looking for Elsa or Anna. Elsa was signing some paper when Anna wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I love you so much, Elsa." Anna said as she place a kiss on Elsa's neck. Anna giggled as she didn't move from hugging Elsa. Elsa looked at her with a smirk. "Heh-heh I love you too snowflake." Elsa said

"Have you seen the twins they're not in their room?" Anna asked

"No I haven't seen them since this morning." Elsa said. Anna was about to say something until one of the guards came running into the study.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Elsa asked

"I am terribly sorry your highness. We cannot find the girls anywhere. They're gone." Kai said hearing this made Elsa and Anna's hearts drop.

"We found this note in their room." Kai handing it to Elsa as he left the study. The note was written on poorly ripped paper with shitting handwriting it looked as it was just scrabbled on the paper. However, she made out what it said. 'If you want to see your daughters faces again. You better bring me what I want.-Hans"

"That son of a bitch!" Elsa hissed as she felt really cold. She lost something very dear to her. Her daughters were everything to her. Hans was gunna pay for kidnapping them. Anna read the note as well as her growing rage for the mad that wanted to kill her sister in the first place had the balls to kidnap Arendelle's next heirs.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and kinda all over the place. I just need to get the bases of the story down before I start making it longer as I might do in future chapters. I hope you like it.


	2. What is his plan!?

Isabella and Adelaide woke up they were cuffed to the wall. Adelaide looked at her terrified twin sister as she desperately tried to break free but it was no use they were trapped. They didn't know what was going on they were only four-years-old who would want to kidnap them what did they do? What is their parents' thinking? Isabella might have looked like Anna but she had her mother's personality. Adelaide tried her best to calm her sister down.

"Izzy, everything's gunna be fine. Mommy and mama will find us. I know they will." Adelaide said

"I'm afraid not. Do you even know the truth about your "parents"? Do you know anything about your own family?" A voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you!? What the hell do you want? Let us go we're the princesses of Arendelle!" Adelaide hissed

"I know  _who_  you are. Why else would I kidnap you? I know Elsa she'll do anything to protect those she loves."

"What did you mean when you said do we even know the truth of our family? I demand to know!" Adelaide growled

"You are definitely Elsa's kid. This is my way of revenge and if the next heirs so happen to  _die_ …then Elsa will have to marry me so I can be king. My name is Hans." Hans finally introduced himself to the very pissed off blonde.

"You didn't answer my fucking question!" Adelaide glared at Hans with her ice blue eyes.

"You know for a four-year-old you have a really foul mouth. Heh I guess I should tell you that Anna's your aunt." Hans laughed

"What the fuck are you talking about!? Anna's my mommy." Adelaide growled once more.

"Oh my God! You didn't even know your mother had an incestuous relationship with her own sister! I guess you are as dumb as your kingdom." Hans grinned

"Fuck you. I don't care if Anna's really my aunt or not. She's still gunna be my mommy. To tell you the truth I can see why mama wouldn't even  _think_  of marrying you. Before you start your "plan" you might want to grow a dick out that pussy of yours." Adelaide giggled Hans slapped her cross the face. Adelaide grinned.

"I have you know I have powers." Adelaide giggled

"I already know about your ice powers why do you think I have you huffed to a wall from both your wrist and ankles?" Hans said

"Oh no I haven't noticed. Oh by the way I set your crock on fire oops." The blonde giggled

"What the hell!?" Hans growled as he put the fire out.

"You see I have more than  _ice_  on my side. I have fire, lightning, air, earth, telekinesis, super strength, and my favorite one I can make those that look into my eyes have hallucinations. I have more powers I just haven't figure it out yet." Adelaide laughed

Hans wasn't taking any changes if what Adelaide said was true. He blindfolded her as he also add more weight to her cuffs. He left them with no food or water. Once he had left Isabella started to cry.

"A-Adela…what….what if we don't get out of here? You haven't learnt how to control your powers yet. The only one you learnt how to control was your fire and ice powers but with our hands cover in this stupid metal cuff we can't do shit!" Isabella said

"You worry too much Izzy! Mommy and mama will  _find_  us! Till they do I will do whatever it takes to protect you. If that means I have to take a beating then I will do it willingly!" Adelaide grinned

"Oh Adelaide you're too nice to me." Isabella said

"What are sisters for?"

* * *

Elsa was walking around her and Anna's room she was worried sick. Anna watched as her sister was slowly trying not to breakdown but that was hard for her, she knows that. Hans is a ruthless man that will do whatever he needed to become king kidnapping two children was an all time low for him. After he tried to kill the queen of Arendelle he had some nerve to steal her kids. What did he mean bring him what he wants? Does he really think that this is how he's gunna become king of Arendelle since Elsa had no reason to marry him. What if he kills them! All the worst case scenario of what could happen to her daughters was flooding her mind.

"Elsa, you need to calm down this isn't good for you." Anna said

"I'm trying snowflake I really am. But I'm worried what he might do to them." Elsa said

"I know…I know. We've got every allied Kingdom looking for them." Anna said

"Your highness the King and Queen of Raitoningu are here to see you." Kai said

"Thank you, Kai you can send them in here." Elsa said

Raitoningu was a newly allied Kingdom since Elsa's ice powers were known because they are other people in the world that have powers some more fearsome then Elsa's ice powers. Once they walked into the chambers the first thing they did was hug Elsa.

"I am so sorry that Hans kidnapped your daughters we're here for you. What do you want us to do?"

"Thank you Ashley." Elsa said

"I am your loyal wolf, your highness. Wait let me smell the note." Ashley said

"What exactly are your powers?" Anna asked

"Technically it's not my power. It's my life style. I am a werewolf-elf." Ashley said

"Wait what?" Anna questioned

"You are in love with Elsa no?" Ashley said

"W-What?! N-No s-she's my sister!" Anna said

"Heh-heh-heh…your heartbeat spiked! Don't worry it will be between us. Anyhow, if Hans left his scent I might be…dammit. He was wearing gloves. That son of a bitch." Ashley said

"So you're a werewolf?" Anna said

"Every single inch of me." Ashley said as her eyes glowed red then went back to blue.

"Hans couldn't've gotten that far with them. Adelaide is the stubborn one. Why don't we take to the sky and look for something there." Luna said

"How are we gunna do that?" Elsa asked

"You keep forgetting I'm not completely human Queen Elsa." Luna said with a smirk as she transformed into a fucking dragon. Ashley hopped onto her.

"Now that's awesome!" Anna said as she hopped onto Luna as well as Elsa as they flew out of the room through the window as they were looking for tracks from air.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Adelaide was trying to break free from the shackles. It was completely useless as she only caused herself more pain then justice. Her struggling from trying to break free left long lines of blood to drip down. She wasn't going to give up hope not that easy. She doesn't want to let him win. She barely knows a thing about Hans and she already hates him with every inch of her body. As she gave up on her idea of breaking the shackles free another voice said something. She hadn't realize that her and sister weren't the only ones down here.

"It's no use Hans made this shackles when he kidnapped us. He is a terrible man that should never become king of any Kingdom."

"W-Who are you?" Adelaide asked

"I'm one of the Princesses of Raitoningu you wouldn't remember me. I'm Lucine and this is my brother Drakkar we've been down her for a month. Hans is trying to take his chances to steal whatever kingdom that has heirs." Lucine said

"Y-You're bleeding  _black!?_ " Adelaide said

"Well I am a hybrid I know you have powers far greater than my own. I am the troublesome one in my family. He beat the shit outta me. He's working with my " _father_ ". I'm pretty sure my papa has made it to Arendelle by now to help find you two because…agh she  _knows_  that once she finds you she'll find us." Lucine said

"You're the daughter of Kimaru Ashley! Mama said a lot of good things your family." Adelaide said

"Heh-heh…nice to know. Shhh someone's coming!" Lucine said

Adelaide and Lucine heard voices coming out of the dungeon door one was Hans's but they didn't know the other voices. When the door slammed open the were released from their shackles then handcuffed as they were being dragged away from their younger siblings. They were thrown into a cell.

"What the hell why did you move us?!" Lucine hissed

"Realizing what happened last time I had two siblings in the same room. I got arrested. Now you can't protect them or plot against me." Hans said as he locked the cell.

"Bastard!" Adelaide hissed

"No, no…Drakkar!"

"We need to find a way to get out of here!" Adelaide said

"We can't there is a steel door behind the barred one." Lucine said

"So what are we gunna do just wait till he kills us or our younger sibling?" Adelaide said

"I have a feeling he wants more than a kingdom. If he wanted to kill us he would've done it by now. Or he might have tortured us to death. I think this revenge is on a deeper level then. Just becoming… _king_." Lucine said as she sat on the bed in the cell that she and Adelaide now had to share there was only one bed.

"What do you mean?" Adelaide asked

"Let's say Elsa and Ashley find this place. Hans will give them our younger sibling they will ask where  _we_  are. Hans will tell them that he had killed us and if he doesn't get to have the kingdoms then he will "kill" them as well. Or the other plan he has to keep all four of us locked away from each other as he tells our parents that he killed all four of us. Knowing my papa she will let her angry get the best of her and try to fight him. I have a feeling Hans want to start a war!" Lucine said

"Wow you got all of that from him just splitting us up from our sibling?" Adelaide asked as she sat on the bed next to Lucine.

"I'm an analyst it's what I do. It was my job back in the palace I may be only six but there are a lot of things that are overlooked that I can pick up on." Lucine said as she got up from the bed as she walked around the cell knocking on the walls and floor.

"What are you doing now?" Adelaide asked

"Weak points are in every room there ones even cells and dungeons. If I can find the weak point in this room I might be able to bust us free." Lucine said as she kept looking for a weak point in the room when she found it she punched the wall.

"Agh, dammit it's no use if I  _did_  find the weak point I couldn't bust us free this whole cell is surrounded by mountain ash. Werewolves can't break through mountain ash." Lucine said

"I guess while we're stuck here together I guess we can get to know each other." Adelaide said

"Seems fair since we're gunna try to break free together. I am the youngest female in my family. My brother and I were orphanages when my our father killed our mother. He abused us and now he wants to do it again. He was close friends with Hans." Lucine said

"Wow so that's why Hans kidnapped you and your brother as well. Go on I like to hear more." Adelaide said

* * *

Back at the palace they couldn't find any trace of Hans's tracks as it was snowed over. Elsa was beginning to grow hopeless. While they were in the study looking for secret places that Hans might have kept them. Anna found an old book writing by their father.

_**If anyone is reading this right now I would've have died. Before the days before my death there are many things I didn't get to tell my daughters. Writing in this journal is the only easy way for me to tell them. For I can't not bare to tell them face-to-face. I know I was too harsh on my dear Elsa for her powers we couldn't let her become queen if she didn't know how to control it. We needed an heir that was normal that is when we adopted Anna. She fit into our family perfectly she had brown hair the same color as my wife's and blue eyes like mine. No one would have known that she wasn't blood related to us. But as Elsa started to learn to control her powers because of Anna we didn't have the heart to take her back she's been a part of our family ever since. There are many Kingdom out there that want to destroy Arendelle, one prince that is leading this cope. Hans was born into a family filled with hatred for those that are better than them. His family has threatened Arendelle more than once. The ship that my wife and I were on was not crashed or sunk by a monster storm. Hans's family ambushed our ship his father, Vikar made this threat a long time ago if he goes along with his plan. Then the former King and Queen of Arendelle shall have died with honor protecting their Kingdom.** _

Anna was shocked at what she had just read. So her and Elsa  _weren't_  blood sisters meaning that they can  _actually_  be together. A mix of emotions were running through her body right now. She hadn't notice she was crying until Elsa found her.

"Snowflake, what's wrong?" Elsa asked

"I found dad's journal. I'm not your sister…" Anna said

"What are you talking about?" Elsa was honestly confused on what Anna had just stated to her.

"Elsa, dad wrote in this journal that I'm adopted. Which means we don't have to hide anymore, we can finally be together." Anna said as she handed Elsa the book. Elsa read the entry her father had left them as well as the papers of Anna's adoption all this time she was afraid of hurting her sister making the whole kingdom go against them with these papers they were able to be free. No more secrecy. Elsa pulled Anna into a passionate kiss when Ashley ran over to them. "Whoa okay sorry to interrupt your little romance scene but I think I might have cracked where Hans is hiding the girls." Ashley said

"What did you find out?" Elsa asked with a blush.

"Well, you see Hans also kidnapped my son and daughter. He had left this riddles. As well as he left little hinds on where he was headed. He was dumb enough to leave a trail line of clues that I can pick up on." Ashley said as she laid out all the little notes that Hans had left over the course of time. As she laid them all together some over lapping the other is made a map.

"The words created this map but if you rearranged them." She added

"You get this. ' _The ice mountains'_  there was a cave in mountains that I found while hunting with my wolves. When I walked in, it was an underground dungeon. Hans must've find it." Ashley said

"Then we gotta go there!" Anna said

"We can't." Luna said

"Why not we have their location!" Anna asked

"We have no clue what he's planning! We don't know if they are really there or not. This could be a trick to trap us. If we do show up there he might kill them. This is a tough one. We need a plan. But what dammit think Kimaru. What would I do if I kidnap the heirs of two kingdom?" Ashley said

"You wouldn't just kidnap them. You would've found a way to take away their powers."

"Kristoff when did you get here?" Elsa asked

"I heard that Adelaide and Isabella were kidnapped so I was doing my own little research. Turns out that Hans had find away to take way a person powers. If we do find them. Elsa, you and Ashley can't come not even Luna either. That's his plan. He doesn't want to be king. He wants to be ruler of  _all_  kingdoms." Kristoff said

Hans wanted to take over the world!? How is that even possible what else is he planning to do!? If he wants to take away the powers of the rulers of a kingdom how many more kids had he kidnapped. This was gunna be a tough battle to win.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit I finish chapter two a day after writing chapter one. I guess I'm just that good of a writer. I do not have set days when I update a story because I have like 141 stories going on in my head right now. So I guess you guys will just be happy that I made chapter 2 already.


	3. Make Him Pay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hans is a dick isn't he? Heh-heh so he wants to be ruler of all Kingdoms? Let's see how far he can get.
> 
> Trigger warning: Child abuse and rape you have been warned.

**Adelaide's POV**

It's been three weeks since we were kidnapped. I am starting to lose hope. I have been separated from my sister and I haven't heard anything about her. There wasn't much I could do. Lucine was working on her powers, I was doing the same. But what's the use if we can't bust free. Why haven't my parents found me yet?! Do they even know we're gone? Dammit, I can't think like that they will find us I just need to keep hope. But that's hard to do when you cannot protect someone you just promise you would take a beating for them. Isabella must be so scared.

"You okay? You look pale." Lucine asked. I looked at her with despair in my eyes. We were growing weak by the minute. We're not going to live that long if we don't get any food or water.

"I haven't ate anything for three weeks. I'm getting weak I can't live like this." I said

"You're gunna be okay.  _We're_  gunna be okay. I might be able to bust the cell door I've been working out to do just that." Lucine said

So that's why she was doing push up all day and night. She didn't sleep at all must be a werewolf thing. Lucine did have a lot more muscles from the first time I met her. I slowly stood up I couldn't walk my body was too weak to support the weight of my body I fell back onto the bed. Lucine told me that I should rest and that she'll wake me up when she gets the door off. I couldn't protest against her I laid on the shitty bed as I drifted off into sleep. My living nightmare was getting worst as I haven't seen my sister in three weeks. I was starting to think that Hans has already killed them. These walls are too thick you can't hear anything from outside, however I can feel my sister's tears coming down her face. This power of mine is the one I love the most and sometimes it can ever scare me. Because we're twins we are half of each other. Isabella can feel my pain as well as I can feel hers that is one way I know Hans didn't kill her. My body ached with pain as I was going into the mind of Izzy. Hans had beat the crap outta her when I get out of here I will make him pay for laying a hand on my sister.

I don't remember how long I was out but I felt Lucine shaking me awake when I snapped outta of it I looked at the cell door. Holy shit she  _actually_ did it I saw the metal door bent open just small enough for us to crawl out. There was a price to that I hadn't noticed till I looked down. Black blood was running down Lucine's hand I guess werewolves aren't suppose to break through steel. As older siblings we start to care less of our own bodies as we worry too much for our younger ones.

"You're bleeding again." I said

"I not suppose to break through steel. C'mon lean on me we're getting out of here." Lucine said

I leaned on her for support as she carefully walked forward we were out of the cell we were walking in the shadows as we made it back to the dungeon where we last saw our siblings. They weren't there we kept on looking though. There was no way we were gunna give up after we just busted free from the cell.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I'm nothing like my sister I'm not brave. I have no hope I'm scared out of my mind. I couldn't feel my body because I looked so much like Anna, Hans hated me more he beat the hell outta me. Blood ran down my face my arms were broken as well as my foot. Vikar visited my cell with Drakkar he kept telling us how they were gunna steal Arendelle and Raitoningu. My nose was also broken I was only four for fuck shake he didn't even care that he was abusing a little girl. I spit out some blood as my jaw was broken. I flinched when Drakkar touched me.

"What're?" I asked

"Shhh down talk I'm gunna take some of your pain away." Drakkar said I didn't understand what he had meant by that till I saw his veins turn black and my body started to hurt less. He cringed which worried me; the boy just smiled at me and stated that he's use to it. I had to ask why he wasn't feeling hurt at all Hans didn't lighten up on his beating as well, it seem like he was making it worse for him and yet he was still smiling. He didn't scream he just closed his eyes with every punch and kick Hans throw at him. Watching that made me feel like he was use to getting abuse which made me sad for him, no one should be use to a beating that brutal.

"Drakkar, why are you so calm. You just got the shit kicked outta you your legs are broken!" I said

"I'm half werewolf our body's heal after injury the greater the injury the faster we heal and the stronger we get." Drakkar said

"We need to get out of here. We have to find our sisters." I said

"You need to rest! I'll get us out of here but you are in no way shape or form fit to travel even if it is to just walk to the corner of the room." He said

I couldn't protest against his statement I could not feel my left leg for it was broke my right arm was broken as well. My right eye was swollen to hell and I could barely breath because how much it hurt. I just wanted to go home be with my family. Back when everything was safe and I didn't have to fear what would happen to me the next day. I want to go back to sleep; wake up next to mommy and mama. For God sakes I'm only four-years-old why am I being treated this way? What did we do to deserve this? I laid back in my bed as I shut my eyes as the tears rolled down my cheek. Adelaide, you better find us quick I don't know how much longer I can keep holding on.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

For the past three weeks there had been nothing but plans going on. Much to Anna and Elsa's dislike, however they both knew that charging into a battle and not knowing what to expect wouldn't be the best way to solve their problem and get their daughters back. Isabella must be scared out of her mind. And army was being prepared for a war if it come to be. That was the last resort of this search and rescue there was a statement that Ashley had made to Elsa while they were alone as their lovers fall sleep on the couch in the study as they kept on working on the plan.

"This is all just a game of chess to him. All he wants is to declare check mate." Ashley said

"And the kids are the first ponds." Elsa growled

"When I was kid I didn't know what would happen to me. I didn't think I would've had a family after the death of my clan. I was a mess up kid back then but my kids are what kept me going I am not giving up on them that easily!" Ashley said. Over the course of time while they were working together Elsa and Ashley started to become very close friends they told each other things that they wouldn't've with other people. They would go through hell and back for their children. Once they created the plan all they had to do was hope it works. Kristoff and Anna would have to go alone to confront Hans, however they wouldn't be alone completely Ashley would sent them one of her most trusted wolves to be her eyes. At the front gates Anna gave her promises to come back safely if anything were to go wrong.

"Be careful Anna. I couldn't bear to lose you too." Elsa said

"I will Elsa I'll get our daughters back." Anna said as she kissed Elsa.

"Beowulf, will stay by your side he can understand orders. He is in your care for now he will do whatever you tell him to do. He is your loyal pet." Ashley said

"Thanks Ashley." Kristoff said

"You can thank me when you bring back the kids." Ashley said

Kristoff and Anna nodded as they left for the ice mountain. It was a three day trip up those mountains they kids might not have that much time left they already lost three weeks. There's no more time to lose anymore.

* * *

After Adelaide and Lucine escaped their cell, Hans had the place on high alert. It was getting hard to the girls to get around without being noticed to wasn't much room to hide in the dark when guards ran in the opposite direction you're trying to go. Adelaide was getting weaker by the second that Lucine had to carry her on her back. This would place was like a maze! Everything looked the same you wouldn't know if you've been in here or not. Because of this they got caught, Hans laughed.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance but I'm not going to do that yet because I'm going to do this." Hans said as he stuck a needle in a vein of Lucine's neck. She collapsed to the floor shaking her eye color kept changing.

"Lucine what's wrong? What the hell did you do to her?!" Adelaide demanded

"Agh…I've been… _poisoned!_  W-Wolfsbane is the only way to kill a werewolf. Arrrrrrrrgh!" Lucine screamed

Adelaide got very mad at this. In the short time they known each other she had become good friends with Lucine. She took off the blindfold that Hans had put on her earlier. Hans was taking in his victory of killing a werewolf to long that he forgot about her. Adelaide's eyes turned blood red as she looked into his eyes she concentrated her powers as she forced Hans into his worst nightmare. It worked! Hans was hallucinating she fell back as she tried to help Lucine.

"We need to get out of here,  _now!_  We got…got to fi..." That was the last thing Lucine said before she blacked out. Adelaide tried her best to pick up Lucine, once she did she went to go find her sister. Her eyes were bleeding that was a price to pay when she uses her eye powers. She hadn't learnt how to use it correctly lucky for her it did its job in trapping Hans but it back fire towards the end when she was pulling out of it.

"Izzy! Izzy are you okay if you can hear me please  _say_  sometime!" Adelaide yelled

"Adela…" Isabella said brokenly

Adelaide broke the cell door off as she ran to see her sister. What she saw broke her heart. Isabella was beaten very badly she could hear how much trouble she's having to just breathe. She broke off the shackles off of Isabella and Drakkar.

"What happened to my sister?!" Drakkar asked

"I injected  _wolfsbane_  into her!" They all turned as Hans was standing in the door way. He had a sword in this hand.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance." Hans said he threw Adelaide and Lucine into another cell within the one they were standing. He's nose was bleeding.

"I'm gunna make you fucking pay for putting me through hell. I will make you pay." Hans said as he dropped his pants. Isabella looked at him with complete terror. She tried to back away but it was no use she was backed into a corner. Drakkar stood in front of her.

"I will not let you lay a finger on Izzy! As a prince of Raitoningu I will protect my friends!" Drakkar said as he grow his claws. He fought off Hans as long as he could but he was defeated as his blade was dipped in wolfsbane, Drakkar was cut he was thrown into the same cell as Adelaide and Lucine. Adelaide beg Hans not to hurt Isabella but it was too late she couldn't save her sister from what was about to happen. Hans has taken away Isabella's innocent something that she was support to lose to a guy or girl she loves when she was older. Isabelle couldn't do anything she screamed Hans forced his penis inside of her. Adelaide watched in pure rage and horror. Everything else was such a blur…Adelaide only saw bits and pieces of what was happening Lucine ripped the door off the next thing she knew Hans was unconscious on the ground. They ran out of that place that was when Kristoff and Anna found them in the snow not too far from their prison the snow turned red as they were bleeding.

"They're still alive that's a good thing." Kristoff said

"Let's get them back to castle."

* * *

They rushed back to the castle as fast as they could. They kids were sent to the hospital right away. However, this doesn't mean that Hans has given up on his plan. He may have lost his ponds but he isn't going to give up that easily. When the doctor came out Elsa and Ashley were given the news.

"I am sorry to tell you this but Isabella…was raped. She still in a state of shock on what has happened to her. She has become mute and she won't talk to anyone." The doctor said as he left Elsa with the news that was just given to her. She felt like she could punch a wall. Feeling the room grow colder Ashley tried her best to calm her down.

"Elsa, it's gunna be okay. We'll make that sorry bastard pay for what he did to our kids. But for right now your daughters need you I'll keep watch if Hans comes back for a fight." Ashley said

"You're a good friend Ashley." Elsa said

"I'm a parent too I'll do anything for my kids." Ashley said as she gently pushed Elsa into Isabella and Adelaide's hospital room. Isabella was curled up into a ball her knees were to her chest Adelaide was sitting next to her.

"I'm so sorry Izzy. I couldn't protect you I failed you." Adelaide said Isabella stared blankly at her. She shook her head no.

'You did your best you could. I don't blame you for anything. Tell Drakkar and Lucine that their forever in my debt for risking their life to save me. Drakkar did the best he could.' Isabella wrote down on a piece of paper.

"I'm your fucking sister! I could've been the one that risked my life to save you!" Adelaide said as tears rush down her face.

'Pyro, it's okay. We have friends that are here for us.' Isabella grinned. Adelaide picked up fairly quickly with reading lips while just talking to her now mute little sister.

"Yuki…I'm not gunna let him win I'll kill him. I fucking kill arrrrrgh…" Adelaide hissed the pain in her face started to come back. As well as her chest.

"Since when did you start using those types of words younger lady?" Elsa scolded Adelaide jumped not knowing her mama had enter the room.

"Sorry mama…it's just that I'm pissed off at him. He nearly killed my friends and he hurt Izzy." Adelaide said

"I know sweetie. Hans is a shameless man that will do anything if he doesn't get what he wants. Now that he doesn't have the four of you to try to make compromise there is no telling what he will do now." Elsa said as she sat between her girls they leaned there head against her chest.

"I'm sorry you two had to go through with that. Anna and I should've kept a better watch on you." Elsa said

'We're okay for the most part. I guess I'm okay as well Adelaide protected me the best way she could. She learnt how to control her other powers!' Isabella smiled

"Wait powers as in more than one?! Adelaide how many do you have?" Elsa said

"Not that many like…eight I think." Adelaide said

"You have  _eight_  powers!? I only have one that I'm still trying to get use to. What are they?" Elsa asked

"Fire, ice, air, earth, lightning, telekinesis, super strength and hallucinations; I've gotten a hold of my ice and fire powers also while being locked way I also learnt how to control my lightning and telekinesis. I think I have more that I haven't figured out yet…" Adelaide said

"You've got to be joking this is gunna be the death of me." Elsa said

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so chapter 3 took a mind of its only so it didn't come off as half a month as I had planned, however I knew something would take the plot and turn it in a different direction then originally planned. Which is why I am bad with writing summery I am too creative for my own good, anyways Hans has lost the heirs will he give up on his plan to become king who know what will happen in chapter 4!?
> 
> I also know that right now the story isn't coming off as much as an Elsanna as I wanted it to the reason being the fact that the girls were missing was a key factor in that. Getting them back in this chapter took that wall down. With the girls back home safe there is nothing that Elsa and Anna have to worry about…for now that is. FYI Yuki means snow in Japanese Isabella only has ice powers. Hope you like this chapter that changed up a bit. I also would like to apologize because I am a dialog writer meaning I would be great at writing comics. Goth I'm rambling laters!


	4. Plan B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Adelaide are back safe and sound for the most part what is Hans gunna do now? I watched a lot of Teen Wolf so that's where I'm getting my werewolf mythology from.

**Hans's POV**

Those fucking brats are going to get it. I may have lost them now but I will find another way to become ruler of all Kingdoms! And I will win. There are other ways to go about it I just need to find the right people to help me do it. They think they can get rid of me so fucking easily but I will have my revenge I take my plan in the order I wanted originally! I will kill Elsa I will kill all of them. I will kill each and every person that gets in my way. The citizen of Arendelle and Raitoningu will be in my control they will worship me! I will be their God and if anyone things I'm a bad ruler…heh-heh-heh they will die at the hands of their King. I will find a way to steal that power the fucking Ice Queen and the Bitch "King" has. I will have all the powers of all the rulers in every Kingdom!

* * *

Meanwhile while Hans was plotting against Arendelle. Isabella and Adelaide were sleeping with Elsa and Anna once again. Many precautions were taken around the castle. Isabella was too be with Elsa at all times and Adelaide was to be with Anna at all times and if neither of them were available then the twins would be protected why Lucine and Drakkar with Ashley. The girls had no means of protest against they over protectiveness of their Kingdom; in fact they much have it that way. Isabella showed no signs of recovering from her shock she was still a mute she was drawing a picture on the same desk Elsa was doing some of her paper would about buying other business with other Kingdoms. Isabella was acting pretty normal for a four-year-old until her ice powers started to develop the table started to freeze she looked at her hands with a tad bit of fear.

"Izzy, it's okay. Calm down fear is your enemy with our power." Elsa said as she took Isabella's hands. Isabella looked at Elsa she took a deep breath as she started to thaw the table with a smile she went back to drawing. Anna and Adelaide walked into the room Izzy ran over to show Anna the picture she drew.

"That's a really nice drawing, sweetie." Anna said Isabella smiled as she mouthed the words 'thank you'.

"How are you feeling Adelaide?" Elsa asked

"I'm fine still a bit sore but it could've been worst. I mean I could've lost my hand or been crippled agh…" Adelaide cringed

"Adelaide!"

"I-I'm fine…my eyes just…they're still recovering. Has there been any news about Hans yet?" Adelaide asked as she limped towards Elsa.

"No not yet you don't have to worry about him. You're being protected till we find him and end his plans we can give you more freedom." Elsa said with a loving voice. Adelaide nodded as she had no protest against it as long as she doesn't get kidnapped again was good enough for her.

"Your nose it's bleeding…" Anna said

"Heh-heh-heh I hadn't noticed. What happened to Lucine and Drakkar?" Adelaide asked

"They're resting a lot of damage has happened to their bodies trying to help you escape." Elsa said

"Agh…like what?" Adelaide asked

"From what Ashley has told me Lucine's hands were broken from punching through that steel door. Both Lucine and Drakkar's bodies are still trying to flush out that poison that was injected into them. Hans had the intent of killing them." Hearing this piece of news made Adelaide sad. She left the room going to Lucine and Drakkar's rooms with Anna close behind. When she walked into their room she met another boy and girl they had red hair.

"Who are you?" Adelaide asked

"We're the other heirs of Raitoningu my name is Wolfram but everyone calls me Wolf and this is my sister Snow we heard what happened to you and your sister as well as our little siblings. I will ensure my life that no harm comes to you while we are still allied Kingdoms." Wolf said Adelaide blushed a deep red when he kissed her hand. 'He's like the ideal prince charming I can't get with him even if I tried. Oh God what if he's gay! That thought never crossed my mind.' Adelaide thought, she was snapped out of it when she heard Lucine talked to her.

"Pyro, what are you doing here?" Lucine asked

"Huh me!? Oh ummm….I-I was j-just ummm…" Adelaide stammered

"Pyro, breath calm down now tell me what's up?" Lucine grinned

"O-Oh ummm well f-first off thank you for saving Isabella and me. S-Secondly I heard what wolfsbane does to you…I-I wanted to s-see if you were okay." Adelaide asked

"Awww you're sweet we're fine considering." Lucine said

"W-Whatever." Adelaide said as she left the room.

Adelaide was lost in her own thoughts as she was trying not to overdo it. She just wondered around the castle with Anna not too far from her she was doing what she'd normal do until she got this really heavy dark feeling in her chest she didn't understand what was happening last thing she remembered was seeing Hans covered in her sister's blood she wanted to scream but she couldn't.

* * *

Adelaide woke up with a jolt. She looked around the room as she realized she was in her parents' room. Isabella was sleeping right next to her. She pulled her closer as she fell back asleep. Elsa and Anna kept a close eye on the twins.

"She just collapse awhile walking. I really think she under a lot of stress and she doesn't realize it." Anna said

"She still blames herself for not protecting Isabella." Elsa said

"We can worry about that if things worsen. For now it just seems like she overdid without realizing it. You know we never had time to just talk." Elsa added

She had a point since the girls were kidnapped all of Elsa's free time was to find them. Now that the girls are back they have to keep a close eye on them to ensure Hans doesn't kidnap them again. They haven't had time to be alone. Anna kissed Elsa they started to make out however when Adelaide sat up startled them.

"Adelaide?"

"Everyone will die…you can't…escape him! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…" Adelaide said

"Don't touch her!" Ashley said

"Adelaide what else do you see?" Elsa asked

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Adelaide clenched her head she fell out of the bed. As her powers started to go haywire a bolt of lightning hit Ashley the ceiling of the room started to freeze half of the room caught on fire.

"T-This can't be happening!" Elsa said in pure fear.

"Agh dammit that fucking hurt. Best take out this fire." Ashley said as she put her index and middle finger together from both of her hands then slowly pulled them apart as it started to rain in the room. The water had healing powers as it stopped Adelaide from losing control of her powers completely, she passed out again. Ashley looked her over.

"She's been poisoned." Ashley said

"H-How do we help her?" Anna asked

"You can't. But I can." Ashley said with her claws re-tracked.

"Get her in the chair. This might look painful but it will not hurt her. Werewolves have ways to look inside a person mind. With our claws at the core of the spine it will send our mind up it and into the brain. This is the only way to save her no doctor can fix it. Only an werewolf can help you." Ashley said

"Do what you must." Elsa said as she got Adelaide in the chair.

"I can't go alone. I don't know Adelaide enough to help her Elsa you will help me guide her. Her inner-self will only listen to you."

"I'll do what I can." Elsa said as she sat next to Adelaide. Without a second thought Ashley had implanted her claws in the back of their necks as they dived into Adelaide's head.

*Inside Adelaide's head*

_Elsa and Ashley were standing in palace garden. As they were walking around what they found wasn't what they wanted to see. Adelaide was reliving the days that they were kidnapped Hans came out of the shadows while Adelaide was waiting for Isabella to caught her breath. He strangled them till they had passed out. As he dragged them to their prison. Hans locked them up when they woke up they were reliving what Adelaide had gone through Elsa watched with horror._

" _You didn't answer my fucking question!"Adelaide glared at Hans with her ice blue eyes._

" _You know for a four-year-old you have a really foul mouth. Heh I guess I should tell you that Anna's your aunt." Hans laughed_

" _What the fuck are you talking about!? Anna's my mommy." Adelaide growled once more._

" _Oh my God! You didn't even know your mother had an incestuous relationship with her own sister! I guess you are as dumb as your kingdom." Hans grinned_

" _Fuck you. I don't care if Anna's really my aunt or not. She's still gunna be my mommy. To tell you the truth I can see why mama wouldn't even_ _think_ _of marrying you. Before you start your "plan" you might want to grow a dick out that pussy of yours." Adelaide giggled Hans slapped her cross the face. Adelaide grinned._

" _That son of a bitch is gunna fucking get it when I find him!" Elsa hissed_

" _Easy there. For now we have to find the inner Adelaide. C'mon I think we're owww okay so she has a giant invisible wall. Great." Ashley said_

" _Why is there a darkness coming from that corner?" Elsa asked_

" _Alright something I can deal with. Sin, I'm gunna need your head with this." Ashley said_

" _ **Yes mistress. I'll go check it out."**_

" _She'll tells us what dark things are in Adelaide's mind. I can only take so much damage in darkness form." Ashley said_

" _Okay, how exactly is this gunna help my daughter?" Elsa asked_

" _I only had to do this once, and it was with my own daughter. She had this visions that she was gunna die at the hands of my arch enemy Kylee I told her she wasn't. Then a few days later it gotten worst her powers were getting out of control I had to get into her head to help her. What this_ _ **should**_ _do is mental help her in ways medicine cannot reach this is a better way to save Adelaide without worrying about the side effects of drugs. Adelaide is having an inter battle with herself we're just helping her get through it." Ashley said as she held Elsa's hand to reassure her that Adelaide was gunna be completely fine when this was all over._

" _Why do you care so much, Ashley? Why are you helping me?" Elsa asked_

" _Because, no one else will. We have power that everyone's afraid of, if we can't trust them to lookout for us. We're all that we've got to relay on." Ashley said_

" _But that doesn't explain why you are so willingly helping my daughter." Elsa added_

" _As I said before, I would do anything to save my kids. Adelaide isn't any different she is Lucine's best friend. Lucine hasn't had a best friend in years I'm not going to let anyone die because of Hans. If he wanted to be king then he could've done it in a regular manner. Like the way normal people do build up a relationship then get married." Ashley said as Sin came back._

" _ **I seen the darkness in this one's mind you. Mistress, you may cast the spell."**_ _Sin said_

" _What is this spell you are casting?" Elsa asked_

" _I am the "King" of Darkness and Shadows. I also have witchcraft powers taught by one of my closest knights. This spell is made perfectly for me to exact the darkness in someone mind or heart." Ashley said_

" _Do what you must." Elsa said as the continued to walk around Adelaide's head once they found the source of the darkness. They had realized that Hans was inside of her. Everything that Hans did to her was a part of her now he beat the crap out of her to make his mark to possess her._

" _Darkness hear my call you shall not let this girl fall. Bound by her own negative thoughts. Shall be release once more come to your Mistress. Let's stop this war Darkness be no more!"_

_As the spell was being cast Elsa watched as a black poof ball came flying towards them as it was being collected into Ashley's hands it took an hour in half after they were done as it was all collected by Ashley all the negative thoughts that Hans planted in Adelaide were gone._

*Meanwhile*

Anna sat in a chair watching, though there wasn't much to watch. She was accompanied by her newly found friend Luna as they were making sure that no came into the room or disturbed Ashley as they were in Adelaide's mind.

"How long does this normal take?" Anna asked

"It depends on how long it takes for Ashley to find where the darkness is coming from." Luna said

It was around 8:18 when Elsa and Ashley came out of Adelaide's mind they had went in at around 4:00 it took four hours to get and eighteen minuets to get out of there. When Adelaide woke up the air in the room seemed different. She was helped onto the bed as she was told to get back to sleep. She smiled as she snuggled against Isabella.

"Thank you so much Ashley. I don't know how I can repay you." Elsa said as she and Anna hugged her.

"You don't have to repay me anything. It was the least I could do for a fellow Queen. However, I have an offer of you." Ashley said

"What is it?" Elsa asked with slight hesitation.

"Come to my Kingdom. I shall have a wedding for the two of you my Kingdom doesn't judge anyone seeing that their "King" is really supposed to be another "Queen" though I prefer the tile King. Let me do this for you, you two are a real cute couple Isabella and Adelaide already believes that Anna's their other mom why not make it official." Ashley said with tears in their eyes Ashley got only hug from Anna and Elsa that knocked her over the three of them went crushing down to the ground as they laughed together Elsa and Anna agreed to Ashley's offer after things are settled between whatever Hans has planned next and everything goes back to normal they shall have a wedding in the Kingdom of Raitoningu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is where I shall cut it short. I know the chapter name is Plan B I don't want to stay on Hans too much. Alright I'm getting this closer to an Elsanna which is what I wanted in the first place. Sorry I haven't updated lately like I use to. Just got back from spring break I am a part of the set crew of my school's spring musical "Catch Me If You Can". I hope you like this chapter.


	5. I will fucking kill you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fucking tired right now. But I don't care I will keep on writing!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Sex there's no way around it.
> 
> PS: My first smut now with the actual characters wish me luck! Heh-heh.

It has been a month since Isabella and Adelaide come back with Lucine and Drakkar. With Adelaide being in a better state of mind she and her sister can sleep in their own room with Luna and Ashley standing watch at their windows. Elsa was taking a shower she wasn't paying attention as she was singing when Anna came behind her as she started to fondle Elsa.

"A-Anna what are you doing?!" Elsa said trying to resist a moan coming out of her mouth.

"Heh-heh giving you a taste of what I want to do to you later in the bedroom. Elsa how long as it been?" Anna asked seductively

"W-What are you talking about?" Elsa asked

"Alright fine play the dumb card." Anna said

Elsa knew what exactly Anna was referring too but she's the submissive one she gets embarrass far too easily just trying to avoid the whole conversation right now is making her blush like crazy. She can take charge when she's in the right mood but right now, Anna's being very domination. Elsa was surprised that Anna even came  _into_  the shower, because since she's an Ice Queen she always take showers in cold water, I guess you can say she's cold blooded as well. After getting out of the shower Elsa walked back to their room blushing, her whole face turned red Anna kept on playing seductress.

"Elsa…c'mon it's a thunderstorm tonight. You can be as loud as you want." Anna said as she circled around Elsa who was desperately trying to get dressed. Anna took hold of her hands as she stop Elsa from getting dressed.

"There's no point it's just gunna end up on the floor anyways." Anna said as she started kissing Elsa's neck. Elsa let out a long drawn out moan as she had now given into Anna's seduction with a smirk on her face Anna started to kiss Elsa passionately. Elsa found the zipper on Anna's dress as she slowly unzipped her, underneath Anna was wearing bright red bra and panties.  _Fuck me_ , Elsa thought as she unhooked Anna's bra.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Anna giggled

"A-Anna…" Elsa moaned. Anna silenced Elsa by closing the gap between them. Anna started to suck the side of Elsa's neck when she heard Elsa's whimper she smirked. Sliding two fingers into her fiancée Elsa gripped the bed sheets as Anna started to finger her. Anna kept sucking on Elsa's neck as she started to trail down between Elsa's breasts. Elsa's mind was spinning out of control her mind was split in half. Half of her was still thinking what Hans is doing right now what is he planning to do next what is he gunna do to hurt Arendelle this time. The other half of her was making sure she didn't let go of her hold on her powers she didn't need a repeat of what happened last time she and Anna had sex although Anna found it really adorable she find it very embarrassing. Anna had replaced her finger with her mouth as Elsa moaned louder with a devious smirk Anna lightly bit Elsa's clit. "A-Anna!" Elsa screamed as she orgasm all over Anna's face.

"Already now it's only fair that you return the favor." Anna said as she licked her fingers.

"This time can you use your ice power?" She added

"I-I don't k-know about that, Snowflake." Elsa said

"Elsa, your powers are beautiful. You don't have to worry about hurting me again, I trust you. Please Elsa…" Anna said

"Fine okay." Elsa said as she flipped their positions so that she was on top now she froze Anna's wrist to the bed. Anna's eyes widen as she didn't expect Elsa to freeze her to the bed, her wrist of all things now she can't touch her.

"Trust me Snowflake you're gunna like this." Elsa said as she had ice around her finger tips as she slid them into Anna at first Anna jerked at the feeling of Elsa's ice coated finger tips into her clit but slowly started to buck her hips with Elsa's movements. The wetting Anna got the quicker the ice melted from Elsa's fingers, Anna kept on bucking her hips as she was indeed enjoying this after all the ice melted from Elsa's fingers, she figured out a way to freeze the tip of her tongue slowly letting it drag on Anna's clit; Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's neck. Elsa had formed two ice cubes that she placed on Anna's nipples.

"What the fuck Elsaaaaaaaa…"

"Did you say something, Princess?" Elsa asked as she dragged the ice cubes in a circular motion she formed a third one that she placed on the top of Anna's neck as she let it slid down her body as it melted. With that in mind Elsa made it colder in the room but not too cold for Anna to get sick. When both of the ice cubes melted on her nipples as grabbed the one that had almost melted reformed it and then placed it on Anna's clit as she watched it melt.

"Wow not even two seconds and you're melting my ice." Elsa whispered in Anna's ear.  _Elsa is a far better seductress then I am,_  Anna thought after she had three orgasms in a row.

"Oh my, I didn't think I had that much of an effect on you." Elsa said as she kissed Anna's cheek. Looking out the window the thunderstorm started to die now the both of them got dressed which was perfect timing because Kai had burst through the doors.

"Your highnesses I am terribly sorry but we have a problem…" Kai said

"What kind of problem?" Elsa asked

"It's best that you come see." Kai said

* * *

 

In the main hallway of the castle written in blood on the wall was a message from Hans; "What do I have to do to get your attention? Do I have to kill Anna?" with a disgusted look on her face Elsa ordered ever guard in the castle to search for any trace of Hans. A loud fearsome growl was heard coming out of Adelaide and Isabella's room.

"That…can't be good." Anna said as they both ran to the girls' bedroom. Standing in the corner was Hans and some other lady. Adelaide and Isabella were standing behind Ashley and Luna as they circled around Hans.

"You have some nerve showing your face back her Hans. Why do you want to hurt Arendelle so badly?" Elsa asked

"Because, you stole Anna from me and every chance I had to become king! But I've got my own queen that sees my way of life." Hans said as he kissed the mysterious woman's cheek.

"Oh gross! You fell in love with  _her_! She can't even get over her own damn feelings of a break up!" Ashley growled

"You know her?" Anna asked

"Kylee Stephanie Samson one of my ex-girlfriends, Jessica's evil twin sister. She's wanted me dead for years just because I "stole" Jade from her." Ashley explained Elsa and Ashley were too busy keeping their eyes on Hans and Kylee that they hadn't noticed that one of their henchmen grabbed Anna and Luna. Before they could do a thing they disappeared just like that. Without any warning at all they were left alone with only Adelaide and Isabella cowering in a corner. Storming out of the room and into the study with Ashley behind her Elsa let out all the angry that she had kept bottled up from the moment she saw Hans's face again.

"Son of a bitch I will fucking kill him!" Elsa said

"Getting angry won't help anything." A deep male voice said

"Who are you and how did you get into my castle?!" Elsa demanded

"Allow me to introduce myself, your Majesty. My name is Erik Arendelle your twin brother and Anna's twin brother Andrew." Erik said

"Whoa okay another family secret." Ashley said

"And we know why Hans is doing all of this." Andrew said

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that was a very nice plot twist. Shorter then my other chapters but I just wanted to leave it with this cliffhanger.


	6. A look into the past. Hans dies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's starting to hit the point where someone needs to die.

Andrew and Erik started to tell Elsa the reason why they never met but to tell that story they had to go back in time. Which goes into the reason why Hans's family hates Arendelle so much this is where Hans's plans are revealed and they could now put an end to all this bullshit, it's time to end this endless cycle of hatred.

"It all started the day Anna was struck in the head by your ice powers. I am suppose to be Arendelle's King however mom and dad had Andrew and I at such a young age that we were shipped out. No one knew of us and they never will there are two reasons why mom and dad never wanted to tell you or Anna that you had twin brother." Erik said

"Why would that be?" Elsa asked

"Well to tell that story we would have to go back to the beginning." Andrew said.

_***Flash Back*** _

_**It was on a cold winter night. Andrew and I were playing in the ballroom with Hans the three of us were inseparable we were best friends Hans never wanted to listen to his dad he just wanted some friends. He was abused a lot as a kid and everyone was afraid him because he had powers too. Hans's powers were that if he kissed anyone on the lips that he could suck out their soul which made it near impossible for him to become King. We did everything we could to help him out but as we got older he started to see that he would never find love he started to let his depression take over his life. It ate him alive as he is nothing but an empty shell of built up angry. To keep us safe mom and dad put us on a ship to Corona to live with our cousin Rapunzel.** _

_**"B-But what about Elsa?! And Anna?" I asked** _

_**"Don't worry about them we can keep them safe. Arendelle must not know of your existent anymore if anything were to happen to them Kai and Gerda will send word to you. Right now Hans has forgotten his past through the brainwashing his father as done to him." Father had said to me I was only eight at them. I didn't understand why any of this what happening or why we were being shipped away. As I got older I understood why we were the only ones that knew of Hans's powers and they couldn't risk us dying. Over the next 21 years Andrew and I trained everyday to kill Hans and his family they only bring death and destruction in their wake they are an enemy to every Kingdom. They killed the King and Queen of Arendelle as well as Raitoningu. The only way to kill Hans is to cut his throat and then burn his body so that no one can gain his powers.** _

_***End of flash back*** _

"Is that why he took Anna and Luna!?" Ashley asked

"I believe so. With each soul he takes the stronger he becomes." Erik said

"Shit if he takes Luna's soul then he will become stronger than ever." Ashley said

* * *

*Meanwhile*

After all the struggle they went through to try and get free Anna and Luna were thrown into a room with no windows however the room is clean with a nice bed-two beds to be exact so what was the point of being kidnapped if he wasn't gunna torture them? There had to be a catch and they were about to learn what it is.

"Why have you taken us hostage?" Anna asked

"Anna do you know why I have never become King of anything?" Hans asked

"Because you're a fucking asshole." Anna growled

"You don't understand! You can never understand you're not cursed." Hans glared

"What do you mean cursed? You don't have powers….oh fuck." Luna said

"Heh-heh so you must me the dragon-fairy Kylee told me about. Yes I have a power one that has burdened me for my whole life. Anna do you know why I never kissed you." Hans asked

"Because you're gay?" Anna giggled at herself Hans kicked her in the gut.

"No, it because if I kiss anyone on the lips I can take their soul." Hans said

"Agh what does that have to do with Arendelle then?" Anna asked

"Your mother was engaged to me. If you damn father didn't get in my way I would've been King of Arendelle." Hans said as he walked around the whole room.

"Why should you live happily while I'm  _feared!?_  Why should you be happy with that  _monster!?"_  Hans growled

"That still doesn't explain why you're still doing any of this. Why did you grab us?" Luna hissed

"Oh I was getting to that little dyke." Hans laughed

"Oh okay fine you get points for trying to piss me off. But an FYI Kylee's only using you get Jade and also I know you had a crush on Elsa at one point as well as you did with Kristoff." Luna said smugly making Anna burst out in laughter. Hans punched Luna in the face.

"You know it's not nice to abuse woman." She added

"What do you know about abuse?! I was beaten for being the way I am." Hans hissed

"Just because I'm a Queen doesn't mean when I was princess I wasn't abused actually I was a lost princess after my mother took me away from my father. I was the eldest so our Kingdom didn't have anyone to take on the throne my mother beat the shit outta me for, ever thinking of going back to my father." Luna said

"You're lying." Hans said

"You raped an innocent little girl Hans! You have taken away her virginity you have scarred her for life. You made her become a mute! She is to terrify of being left alone now. If you love Anna as much as you fucking claim you do then you wouldn't've hurt Isabella or Adelaide the way you did. You're nothing but a coward finding excuses for his actions. I know the damage that can do…the only right thing  _I_ did was to keep Wolfram and Snow." Luna yelled

"Shut the fuck up you have no right to call me a coward!" Hans said

"You have two women that are in a relationship with another woman that has powers trapped in a room together. On top of that we have kids with powers you cannot defeat eight people by yourself. Hans just let us go you  _were_  everything I wanted till you tried to kill my fiancée." Anna said

"Fiancée?! You're going to marry your sister now Arendelle will have to accept me as king!" Hans grinned

"Well first of all, that will never happen. Secondly, I am not Elsa's sister and last of all we're getting married at Raitoningu." Anna said

"What do you mean you're not Elsa's sister?" Hans was honestly confused right now.

"Apparently, I am adopted." Anna said

"B-But that doesn't make sense…why would they need to adopt you then? W-What happened to Erik and Andrew…?" Hans asked

"Erik and Andrew who are they?" Anna asked

"Your…well  _Elsa's_ twin brother is Erik and Andrew was yours." Hans said

"Erik and Andrew died on the ship when they were going to Corona. Stop pulling lies from your ass!" Luna said

"Do you ever learn to shut up?! I should kill you right now and get it over with!" Hans said taking out a knife.

"No, if you want to hurt someone than take it out on me. Luna doesn't have anything to do with this." Anna said Hans grinned.

"You're gunna regret that statement!" Hans said as he pulled her chair towards the wall. He used the knife to cut Anna's clothes with widen eyes she indeed regret what she had said. Started to kiss her on the neck as he dropped his pants. Anna tried to break free from her binds but it was no use she was trapped and she had no choice but to face what was coming to her. She felt disgusted when Hans's penis forced its way into her vagina. It hurt like hell as Hans kept forcing his penis further into her. Hans started to kiss her cheek that was his first mistake, Anna took that chance to bite his neck he grabbed her by the throat.

"I can kill you right now! Leave your body for Elsa to find I wonder how she would take it?" Hans growled

"Go to hell." Anna said

"I'm already there!" Hans laughed

Anna glared at him she felt something warm inside her vagina. When she realized what had just happened she started to freak out.  _No, no, no, no this can't be happening to me I don't want to have his kid what the hell am I supposed to tell Elsa!? This is such a mess._  Anna thought that was when Hans laughed louder.

"To think I was gunna try to marr-ARRRRGH you little shit!" Hans said

"You should know that when you're dealing with dragons that you should always cover our mouth so we can't do that. Or this!" Luna said as she melted the metal on her wrist. Hans was about to kick her.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

An army was being formed on the outskirts of Arendelle after learning what Erik and Andrew said about Hans there was no time to waste this was war. With the help of Raitoningu the army were awaiting commands from Elsa and Ashley. As both the King of Raitoningu and the Queen of Arendelle dressed in their military uniforms they were ready to take back Princess Anna and Queen Luna. Elsa's uniform was a dark blue top shirt the pants were black slacks there on the sides near the pockets were holsters for her ice swords. Ashley's military uniform was a bit more fearsome then Elsa's because Elsa never had to go to war, however this isn't the first time Ashley had to so she's helping Elsa keep casualties as low as possible Ashley's was a dark red with holes around the wrists to pull out hidden blades her black boots had hidden blades as well she had four holsters all together two on her back and two on the side of her legs with that in mind, with her army plus the wolf army there was no way Hans was gunna get out of this one.

Erik's uniform was similar to Elsa's however he had a holster for throwing knifes he had a score to settle with Hans that he didn't want Andrew to see. Andrew didn't have any type of military training so he would gladly sit this one out. Hans doesn't know how to take a hint he only  _takes_  in other words you say no he hears yes. Hans nearly raped Andrew no one knows is Hans is just that desperate to become king or if he's bi-curious. He stood next to his sister.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Erik asked

"He kidnapped my fiancée I will not let him try to kill her in the same day. I nearly lost her once I am not gunna let the happen a second time!" Elsa growled

"Just follow my lead. You'll get your revenge and Anna will be safe." Ashley said

"Yeah just call the command." Elsa said

"It will be my honor. Attention all soldiers our objective is to retrieve the Princess of Arendelle and the Queen of Raitoningu your orders are to not attack unless you absolutely need too! Hans is not to be attacked Elsa, Erik and I will handle that do not get yourselves killed I wish you luck. And I hope you are ready for death if it may come if you die today. You will be heroes of Arendelle and Raitoningu let's get going." Ashley said

"Sir, yes sir!" All the soldiers said

"I didn't know you had that type of power Ashley." Elsa said

"I am also the commander of my troops when my brother was King I took on the role of being the commander of our military I was the best we ever had so I kept that role while being King." Ashley said

"So, does that mean you also have control of all wolves?" Erik asked

"Yes I do. Death has become my new mode of transportation when going to war. Hans won't know what hit him. We've got a Cerberus on our side." Ashley said as she pet the back of Death's neck.

"How did our Kingdoms become allies again?" Elsa asked

"I am glad you asked. The day of your coronation I was there to spy on The Duke of Weselton when I nearly got hit by our ice I knew I could trust you with my little secret as well." Ashley said the neared close to Hans's hide out. Elsa just nodded at Ashley's answer for right now if there was more to that story she will ask about it later right now dwelling on the past wouldn't be the best thing to do right now.

"Already now everyone go take their places. We're about to invade." Ashley said

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Wait…Ashley I think you need to see this!" Jade said throwing Ashley the telescope when you looked through it what she saw was something she didn't want to with an angry expression she passed it to Elsa, eyes widen clenching her fist.  _Oh you are most definitely dying at our hands you perverted prick!_  Elsa hissed in her head. Hans had left Anna and Luna bloody and naked after he finished raping them consumed by her hatred for this man she was lost. Her dark side had came out to play and so did Ashley's. With the command to charge Elsa and Ashley were gone in a flash before anyone knew. Ashley had jumped off of Death transformed into her werewolf form with Elsa on her back they busted through the windowless room. The telescope that they were using can see through anything. When they landed on the ground Hans and Kylee were holding a blade to their lover's neck.

"I'll kill you!" Elsa and Ashley yelled

"W-What the hell?!" Hans said as he was now in complete fear of Elsa and Ashley. Ashley's skin started to turn black as her eyes started to glow purple and Elsa's hair started to turn  _black._  Both Elsa and Ashley were in sync with one another if Elsa step forward with her right so did Ashley. If Ashley lifted up her left arm so did Elsa something wasn't right. Hans drew out his sword.

"What the fuck are you!?" Hans demanded

 **"You're worst nightmare."**  Elsa and Ashley said

Hans and Kylee were standing in front of their enemy as they called their little army to fight them one by one Elsa and Ashley took down each troop member watching in complete fear, Anna was terrified in what Elsa had become when she let her angry get the better of her. She had saw this side of her fiancée once and that was when Anna had said something that struck a nerve, however it wasn't as bad it was then it was right now. She was far lost and Anna didn't know if she could bring her back from her dark place.

* * *

*In the darkness*

Elsa and Ashley were flowing around the dark realm lost in their own dark emotions of hatred, betray, isolation, angry, self worthlessness…they were floating around the negative emotions they had before their lover pulled them out of their dark abyss.

_Just stay away from me! Conceal don't feel don't let them know. Anna slow down! I don't know what to do the powers are getting stronger. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me. Monster…Monster…Monster!_

**I am the last Kimaru. You're nothing but a wannabe! You're a worthless piece of shit! Why don't go die the world would be a better place. What the hell are you?! You're not human. She's not human. Get her! Monster…Monster…Monster!**

You're not a monster to me.

"A-Ashley….w-where are we?" Elsa asked

"I see this is your first time being in the dark realm. Elsa, did you ever know you had a dark side that take over when your negative emotions?" Ashley asked

"Not that I can recall." Elsa said

"Well we both have one since I am a controller of darkness it is easy for me to control. Hopefully Sin doesn't damage my body." Ashley said

"Sin?" Elsa asked

"That is the name of my dark half. Lycoris is the name of my light side she is the reason I haven't turned into a monster." Ashley said

"If we're in here what is happening in the outside world then?" Elsa asked

"Our other personality is out there fighting Hans and Kylee right now. We cannot regain our bodies until the battle is over we are completely in the dark on this one literally and metaphorically. We have no connections to bodies to know what's happening right now. As far I know we're winning if we weren't then we would be fading right now." Ashley said

"I really hope you're right about that." Elsa said

* * *

*The battle*

Sin and Dark Elsa were taking every blow the Hans and Kylee gave to them black and red blood dripped on the ground but regardless of the matter they just kept on coming. As Elsa was about to get stabbed in the chest Sin grabbed Hans's blade as black blood dripped from her hand as she  _bent_  the blade.

"Why won't you die?!" Kylee growled

 **"Because for one reason…"** Elsa started

 **"We need to get rid of you two first!"**  Sin finished Elsa's sentence when Kylee and Hans got their blade coming out of Elsa and Ashley's stomach Anna and Luna screamed in horror a chill ran down their spine when they saw their lovers' cough up blood but that wasn't why the chill ran down from their spine no it was the blood coming out of their mouth it was the fact that they pulled out the blade and started to  _laugh_!

 **"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh….nice try."**  They said remembering what Erik had told them in order to kill Hans they had to stab him in the heart with silver blades as Sin threw Elsa a sword they charged directly at Hans as the blade connected to his heart Sin used her other blade to kill off Kylee's head. Hans dropped to his knees has he held the blade that was sticking out of his chest he pulled it in deeper the blood stained her white clothing.

"Agh…t-thank you…E-Elsa…A-Ashley…now…I can f-finally agh…b-be fr-free…fr-from my own se-self…. _hatred_." That was the last thing Hans said before he died he died with a smile on his face. All he ever  _really_  wanted was to escape his own self to get away from the hatred that was built up in him. He wasn't a bad guy it was his dark desires that turned him that way. Watching Hans bleed to death the dark sides of Ashley and Elsa had release them as they come back into their bodies they blacked out.

* * *

Elsa started to wake up while opening her eyes she saw Anna sitting on her bed and she would have swore she thought she saw her mother and father as well blinking again they were gone she tried to sit up but Anna pushed her back down when her brain started to work again she realized that she was in the hospital. Looking down she saw all the bandage that she had around her stomach that when the memory of the battle came back.

"You shouldn't move you might reopen the stitches." Anna said

"S-Snowflake…w-what happened?" Elsa asked weakly.

"After you and Ashley regain your bodies from your dark sides you both passed out because of blood loss. You don't remember anything that happened do you?" Anna asked

"N-Not really…I remember the feeling of the hole of the blade in my stomach when I came back." Elsa said

"E-Elsa…don't hate me when I say this." Anna said

"W-Why would I hate you, Snowflake? I-It can't be that bad…can it?" Elsa smiled

"I-I think I'm pregnant with…Hans's baby…" Anna said

"E-Elsa?" She asked but Elsa didn't say anything she was too speechless to even form words and she decided to keep it that way better say nothing then say something that could hurt Anna's feelings. Adelaide and Isabella ran into the room as they gently hugged Elsa.

"We're glad you're okay mama!" Adelaide said

"Girls I think we should give mama some more time to rest." Anna said

"Awww okay." Adelaide said

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hans is dead. Anna is pregnant with his child. Elsa doesn't know how to take the bit of information. What is gunna happen in the next chapter…I am starting to wonder.


	7. Welcome to Raitoningu

**Chapter 7: Welcome to Raitoningu.**

Elsa didn't go back to sleep she just laid there staring at the ceiling trying to process the information that Anna had given her earlier that day.  _Anna's pregnant with_ _ **his**_ _baby._  Elsa thought her thoughts were broken when someone said something.

"Keep the baby it will be the best thing you can do."

"Whoa shit…how long have you been there?" Elsa asked

"I kinda woke up when Anna said she was pregnant." Ashley said

"Ummm…" Elsa said

"Trust me…regardless if Anna has a boy. Kids can change how you see how they came into the world. When Luna told me she was pregnant with her stepbrother's kids I was kinda worried if Wolfram would take after Kurai. But he didn't and he's been a joy in my life." Ashley said

"Why aren't you healing?" Elsa asked

"Kylee's blade was dipped in wolfsbane. My body has to slowly recover from the poison. Agh fucking bitch!" Ashley cringed

While being forced in their hospital beds Elsa and Ashley were just talking about things. From their past to what like they to do in their spare time to basically talking about absolutely nothing at all, Elsa didn't have any paper work to do and she was enjoying not having to do any type of work she love being queen but sometimes, it weighted her down. Elsa could feel herself starting to black out again. Elsa started to have a really bad nightmare it as she got further into deep slumber it got worst. Her nightmare was a flipped scenario in which she and Ashley didn't get to save Anna and Luna on top and they watched as Hans and Kylee killed their lover. She started to scream when she woke up she realized that she was in her bedroom with Anna stroking her hair with a worried expression on her face.

"Baby, are you okay? You were having a nightmare again weren't you?"

"A-Anna…" Elsa said Anna stroked Elsa's hair some more as she pulled her closer to her chest Elsa is eased when she feels and hears Anna's heartbeat. Elsa's breathing becomes steady again. She drifts of into a more blissful sleep. When morning comes Elsa has trouble doing regular everyday things with this giant hole in her stomach. News travels fast about Hans's death there aren't much detail; all that everyone knows is that he was slain by the hands of the Queen of Arendelle and the King of Raitoningu that was the lease of their problems. Enrage by the barbaric actions protesters' of the death of Hans was growing larger. Walking into the angered coward to explain herself they started to attack.

"You don't deserve to be our Queen!"

"Murder!"

"If Hans was killed then we should kill you too." One of the citizens yelled as they started to throw rocks at Elsa. With the bandage still around her stomach Elsa couldn't move, however when she didn't feel the rock hit her she opened her eyes to see that a fire wall was dividing her and the angry citizens.

"I will not let you hurt my mama!" Adelaide yelled

"See even the princess is corrupted!"

"I am not! You don't know what the hell I've been through! I was kidnapped by that prick he beat the fucking hell outta me, my sister, Lucine and Drakkar. He nearly got Lucine and I  _killed_  and to top it all off he  _raped_  Isabella. She is so terrified that she has become a mute. So if you're going to be upset at my mother for her decision to kill that asshole then you have no  _fucking_  clue what he was really after." Adelaide hissed

"W-We didn't know a-all of that." The man said

"Get out! Get the fuck outta here unless you want to get burnt!" Adelaide yelled as flames started to form around her the citizen ran for their lives terrified on what the enraged four-year-old princess would do to them if they had stuck around any longer then they needed. All the events that Hans had planned was messing her up sociologically she's slowly losing her mental state even with the help of Ashley getting rid of her dark emotions you can never fully heal a scar. And hers is getting bigger at the ignorance of her future townspeople. Looking around she was horrified on what she had just done. In her effort to create her flame wall in front of Elsa she had set all the plants and trees on fire. She looked at her hands.

"I-I can't…control it anymore. Wh-why?" Adelaide asked

"Flame is powered by emotions, little one. Anger is the flames weak emotion when it comes to controlling it. You mustn't let your rage take control of your flame powers. With the power of fire there is a great deal of danger it is far more dangerous than ice." Ashley said

"H-How do you know?" Adelaide asked

"Yeah how do you know, Ashley?" Elsa asked

"Because I control that power as well. When I was a little girl an evil witch cursed me with the powers that Adelaide has. I can teach you how to control it. The right way so you don't end up hurting yourself or others." Ashley said

"I-I'd like that." Adelaide said

"When I have healed I shall teach you the ways of a true master." Ashley said

"Elsa, you shall be coming to my Kingdom soon for that little agreement we had. I am not taking no for an answer. Be ready by morning." Ashley added before she disappeared. Elsa got back onto her feet as she holding her gut trying to ease the pain Adelaide ran over to Elsa as she tried her best to support her mama but being four-year-old she couldn't do much that was until she remember one power that she could still control and that was her super strength taking a deep breath as she let her powers slowly take her as she helped Elsa. Surprised by Adelaide's strength Elsa accepts it. When they get into the main hallway Anna takes over as she suggest to Adelaide to go play with Isabella. As Adelaide runs off with a smile on her face at the thought of playing with her now mute sister, they were close but after the events with Hans they become closer. Isabella started to learn how to use sign language thanks to the help of Ashley; Adelaide started to pick up on it as well.

"What happened out there I heard all the angry shouting?" Anna asked

"Apparently, word got out that agh…Ashley and I killed Hans our townspeople were very pissed. One started to throw rocks but Adelaide formed a flame wall between me and them. When did our daughter have such a foul mouth for a four-year-old?" Elsa asked

"I think she hangs out around Lucine and Drakkar too much. They curse more than they should. How is it that Ashley or Luna hasn't said anything?" Anna asked

"Because mama and papa don't care what we say. We can say whatever we want around them as they can do the same for us." Lucine said

"You're still too young to be saying any of those words." Elsa said

"My father killed my mother right in front of me. He said it was my fault that I was a damn fucking disappointment. But look where I am now I was adopted by the King and Queen of Raitoningu. I'm a princess." Lucine said

"Go back with Adelaide and Isabella, Lucine be a kid stop dwelling on the past because if you like it take over your life you might not be able to come back from it." Elsa said

"Yes, I know that. Everyone keeps telling me that but sometimes the past is what makes you the way you are. I pretty sure you know that one very well am I right, Ice Queen?" Elsa frowned Lucine was right the past is what made her fear herself. It was the reason of everything going wrong in the world the reason why she froze Anna into an ice statue. She tried to run away from it but it only made things worse. Lucine had left Anna and Elsa with that hanging in the air Elsa had let go of Anna as she walked back to their room. She was pushing herself too hard she pushed a bit too hard as she reopened one of the stitches.

"Elsa, stop you're gunna hurt yourself." Anna said

"It's best that way. As long as I don't hurt you." Elsa said

"Elsa stop being such downer. You're gunna kill yourself if you keep doing this. Just lay down let me fix that for you." Anna said. Elsa knew she wasn't gunna win this one when has she ever won anything when it came to an argument with Anna. Anna single handedly got her to unfreeze everything and punch Hans in the face she helped Elsa do a lot of things. When she learnt she was having twins a small bit of her was really nervous because she wasn't sure if she would be a good mother to her girls being a Queen takes a lot of time out of hanging around them. However, Adelaide and Isabella never held it against her they are the sweetest things in the world. Sometimes, they would just sit on the ground and played games. Drifting off in her own thoughts Anna started to re-stitch Elsa hissing at the pain taking a deep breath trying to pretend it didn't hurt was the only thing she could do right now. Flinch or move too suddenly Anna could hit a vein that was the last thing they wanted to happen. When Anna had finish Elsa had slowly sat up.

"Snowflake, I forgot to mention that Ashley wanted us to go to her Kingdom by morning to set up for our wedding." Elsa said with a deep blush.

"Oh that's right I nearly forgot with all that's happened with Hans I completely spaced out on that." Anna said

"W-Well I guess while we were worrying about Hans. Ashley went on ahead to plan out our whole wedding." Elsa said

"Remind me to thank her for that." Anna said as she captured Elsa's lips with her own.

* * *

When morning came Elsa, Anna, Isabella and Adelaide were on their way to visit Ashley up at Raitoningu. Isabella had fallen asleep in Adelaide's lap the ride was quiet not a word was said among the small family with everything that has happened to them they couldn't really say much Hans damaged them. Isabella had to be the one that was damaged the most for she had given up on all forms of speech. Adelaide stroked her hair Isabella smiled as she snuggled closer to her sister. Reaching the gates of Raitoningu was like something they had never seen before. All the buildings were black or dark colors however it was used so cleverly that it didn't look at all gloomy running around the streets were kids of all types of powers. "This is Raitoningu it's so beautiful everyone here has powers…" Adelaide said. When they had reached the castle it was a dark purple with a lot of gargoyle statues when they walked into the throne room there was a painting over it. The King and Queen of Raitoningu Dusk and Halo.

"This is such a beautiful Kingdom. Why hasn't there ever been an event here." Elsa said

"That's because the other Kingdoms still fear us. I accept all type of powers to be embraced in my walls. We house some of the most dangerous types of powers and teach our civilians how to control it. To not let fear be their enemy to not be ashamed of themselves to be freaks with no judgment. That is my philosophy in Raitoningu. Welcome to Raitoningu, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna." Ashley said

"Everyone in your Kingdom has powers how many people have more than one?" Elsa asked

"Well over 4 million some born with the powers, those that are cursed I always take in outcasted people who were turned away from their Kingdom. They come to my Kingdom seeking shelter from being banished from their homelands. I get them back on their feet. It was the exact same thing I have done with my own son and daughter. Drakkar and Lucine were the reason why I created this Kingdom. Originally, it was to be run like any other Kingdom around the world however, being a King werewolf that was gunna be tough. With four kids with supernatural powers we decided to embrace our inner selves. I, myself call it the inner demon because that is what a werewolf is. When not tamed properly, werewolves can let their transformation be fueled by anger, hatred and destruction which is why it is also called the inner demon. Elsa, have you heard that reason news leak that happened in my Kingdom just a month before Hans kidnapped your daughters." Ashley asked

"Yes, I have heard of that. Something happened to Lucine where she had transformed into her werewolf form I did not get full details of what happened to lead up to that or if she was in any danger at all. There were rumors going around that a giant black wolf was running around the woods of the Kingdoms there were no eye witness accounts for this wolf. Or if it ever truly existed." Elsa said

"The black wolf was in fact my daughter." Ashley said casually.

"May I ask how exactly that happened?" Elsa asked

"Since Lucine and Drakkar are not my blood children I need to mix my blood and Luna's blood into them. Lucky for us we all have the same blood type. Infusing our blood was the only way to pass on my powers and Luna's to Lucine and Drakkar. However, Lucine was the one that got the dangerous part of that exchange. Back when the very start of my Clan was forming we could always control darkness and shadows. There was also a dangerous side effect because of that my father was the one that had finally gave this side effect a name it was called the Black Wolf Effect. When a werewolf that can control darkness they can fall into this as they let their negative emotions run wild if it gets too low. Where it hit the point of transformation there is no telling what could happen." Ashley said

"Is there a reason why you're telling us this Ashley? Is something wrong because last night you had summoned us here for our wedding? Is there something you are not telling us?" Anna asked before Elsa could.

"Yes, I do have a reason for tell you this, Anna, Elsa. I can see your darkness Elsa and when you dwell in it for too long you end up creating that thing that killed Hans. You and I are one in the same, we both have darkness in our hearts we both have a dark side that will tend to take over if you do not control it or learn how to control it. Yes, I have summoned you here for your wedding however pleasure can wait what needs to happen right now is that I teach Elsa how to control her dark side, help Adelaide learn how to control her powers the proper way. Oh and the last one is I'm going to help Anna unlock her powers as well."

"I-I have powers?!" Anna said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what is Anna's powers gunna be I wonder? Will she have more than one or eight or ten? You'll only find out by reading the next chapter.


	8. Look within Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley helps Anna find out what her powers are. With a lock in Anna's heart what was sealed away inside of her? Is her powers that dangerous or was it simply plain deadly?

**Chapter 8: Look within Yourself.**

Anna had to wake up early that day. The time that Ashley had set for her to wake up at was a time that she had never really woken up to. As she got to the training ground she hadn't seen anyone at all. The time that Ashley forced her to wake up at was 3AM! The least she could've done was be here when she got there. Sleep and Anna are like best friends if she could she would get a job in sleeping. She saw a bench she laid out on it as she started to fall asleep.

"You know there are better ways to fall asleep in this training room such as the training mat." Anna eyes snapped open at the voice she fell off the bench as Ashley was standing on the bench with no shoes on.

"What the heck was that for!?" Anna asked

"Well, I just wanted to see if I could scare you." Ashley said

"You're a jerk you know that, Kimaru." Anna said

"As your trainer I would like it if you addressed me as Sensei. If you call me anything else I shall burn you." Ashley said

"What the heck why would you do that Ashley!?" Anna said so the training begins. Ashley had started chucking fire with her fist as Anna ran around the training room avoiding getting hit. She hadn't noticed that this was  _part_  of the training. After three hours of running Ashley had stop throwing fire balls at Anna she decided that it was time for them to relax they both sat on the training matt. Sitting crisscross from each other Ashley stated what they were gunna do.

"Anna, you need to listen carefully look deep inside yourself. I am going to help you guide you to find your dormant powers within yourself. Are you ready?" Ashley asked

"Yes, I want to know what my powers are. What can I do? Am I a danger to everyone I love." Anna's questions were very concerning see as she just realized that she  _wasn't_  as normal as she had once believed. As Ashley placed her claws at the nape of Anna's neck as the two of them started Anna's long journey.

* * *

*Inside Anna's head*

Anna looked around as she was in a part of her mind that she had never really noticed. It was where her powers were locked away it was however Anna's parents were before she was adopted by Elsa's they knew she had something as the giant lock on it.

"So, this is where it was. It was locked away in your heart." Ashley said

"W-What do you think it is?" Anna asked

"Well I cannot tell you for certain but it is very,  _very_  powerful. I could be deadly as well seeing as it was locked away with a spell. However, you can always learn to control it." Ashley said as she reassured the Princess of Arendelle. As she walked up to the lock she started to chant a seal breaker.

"With this barrier I shall see what lies within! Open the door to the unknown let the powers flow break this seal release what was once her own!" Ashley chanted as the lock broke the room in Anna's heart turned black as cracks started to form around the whole ground as a dark demonic voice started to laugh.

* * *

*Outside of Anna's heart*

Ashley was flown back against the wall whatever this was it wasn't good. Anna didn't just have powers locked away she also had a demon that was locked inside her. Unbeknownst to Ashley she had just set free that demon in her attempt to help Anna find out a part of her. Before she could contain Anna the demon took full control then fled. Weakly getting up coughing from the impact she ran to Elsa's room.

"E-Elsa! Something is terribly wrong." Ashley said

"What happened is Anna okay?! What did you do!?" Elsa asked

"It's not  _what_  she did. It's what she didn't do. Haven't you ever wondered why there was darkness in the world? Haven't you ever wondered why you were touched by the darkness as well there are many things in the world that humans try to sweep under the rug. I was the first demon to have set foot on this planet. I was the reason why human always has conflicts with one another. I am the embodiment a world suffering. You can call me Void Anna." Void Anna said

"What have you done with my Snowflake?!" Elsa demanded

"She's gone! I thank you Kimaru for freeing now I shall start my plans of destruction!" Void Anna said before she disappeared.

"What have I done? I just doomed the entire world." Ashley said

"Whatever happened…we're gunna have to save Anna." Elsa said

"We have to talk to Andrew…he most know how this happened." Ashley said

"I was thinking the same thing." Elsa said

* * *

Andrew came into the study as he sat in the circle as he started to explained what happened to orphaned them. When they were young Andrew and Anna were playing in the woods with their father and mother. They were an outside type of family no matter what whether they were having they went outside. The day that they were in the woods was the day all hell broke loose. It was Halloween the time of year where all supernatural things happen. A witch that resided in the woods known for cursing families or lonely travelers was stalking the family. She had killed their parents after they were running away from the deadly witch. She had dropped down in front of them Andrew tried his best to protect Anna but he failed her. The witch had cursed her with the powers of darkness as well as the demon along with it. This darkness wasn't like that of Ashley's or any type of darkness the Kimaru Family was known for. This darkness took a form of its own it grow its own being it have become its own person. Possessions were a common thing that had happened in those woods. Andrew was also cursed as well however when he was finding a place for them to stay as they were trying to get to safety.

An angel had come down from the heavens as they turned his curse into a blessing he was turned from a demon into an angel. There was no way of telling what had happened to Anna because she acted pretty normal that was until they had ran into a physic learning about the darkness within Anna's heart he had cast a spell locking the demon away if anyone were to break that seal the world would be in grave danger. This was something worst then what had taken over Hans's heart. This demon feeds off of hatred, destruction, despair and humility. It was also a trickster, like a fox but with the rage of a wolf. She was a Dingo.

"So, a trickster like a Kitsune but with the rage of a werewolf. This is gunna be a challenge but I am up for it. I'm the one that released it I should be the one to kill it." Ashley said

"You can't kill it! What if it hurts Anna?!" Elsa said

"Elsa! We have to think of the factors here Void Anna can kill innocent people! She could destroy the whole planet. If this void is has dark as I fear it is they it will not hesitate to kill you or the girls. We don't have any time to think but I will ensure my  _life_  on it that I will get her back I started this I should be the one to end it." Ashley said

"Do whatever you have too…just  _please_  don't hurt my Snowflake. Can you promise me that?" Elsa said

"I will promise that I will do everything to get her back without harming her however that doesn't go for what Void Anna would do to me." Ashley said

"Just bring back my airheaded fiancée." Elsa said with a noble bow Ashley had set out to start her planning on how to get Anna back without killing her or harming her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am very sorry for this but I love the concept of Void Stiles while watching Teen Wolf. I am a big fan of Teen Wolf and with this happening it gives me an excuse to keep this going longer. My goal is to have this story be thirty chapters long. I want most of that being no-stop action. When they get Void Anna back to normal. It will be more romance as Elsa with have to feel like she was helpless in this. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	9. What is Void Anna planning?!

**Chapter 9: What is Void Anna planning?**

**Void Anna's POV**

It has been over a thousand years since the last time I had set foot on this planet. This girl's body is very resilient the fact that her soul hasn't died complete with mine in control of it is very surprising. Either she's really stupid or very strong welled. Heh-heh trapped within her own body as if it were her own cage.

"It's such a shame that I might have to kill your fiancée, your daughters, your friends and all of your townspeople. Ashley should've done more research on possessions and demons. She has no right calling herself a beast!" I have a lot of stuff to do now that I think about it. Let's see where do I even begin. I got!

* * *

In Raitoningu Ashley was giving Elsa her whole game plan on what she was gunna go to save Anna. So far there hasn't been anything about killing anyone your hurting each other. She would have to take Jade and Roxy with her since they are both magically skilled to hold Anna back if they was a chance she could hurt herself. While in midsentence the phone rang Ashley quickly answered it.

"This is King of Raitoningu…A-Anna…slow down I can't understand you. Okay…fuck that's bad…okay I'll tell her but what about…I can't do that! I promised I wouldn't! Dammit Anna you are not getting away that easily. Fine when I find you…I will bring you back unharmed." Ashley said as she hung up the phone.

"What did she say, Ashley?" Elsa asked

"She wants me to kill her." Ashley sighed

"You can't do that!"

"I know I couldn't bring myself to kill a friend even if they  _were_  possessed she wanted me to tell you she's sorry and if she did get killed that…she would always watch over you." Hearing these words was as if she had already heard that Anna was killed. The tears running down Elsa's face was something Ashley never wanted to see she hate it when pretty women cry. As Elsa's friend she will do whatever she could to ensure that Anna was back to her normal self. She pledged that she would bring Anna back even if it killed her. As soon as she was about to get out to go search for Anna she had come busting through the window.

"Anna!" Elsa said she was about to run towards her but Ashley had stopped her.

"We have no idea if that's Void or Anna. We can't risk getting you killed if it is Void controlling her body." Ashley said

"Heh-heh-heh…leave it to the wolf to figure me out! I guess you can say I am pleased with your knowledge of not trusting the enemy even if it is your close friend." Void smirked

"What do you want?! Why are you using Anna's body?! Who created you!? What the hell is your purpose in this world!?" Elsa yelled

"I am glad you asked that  _Ice Queen_! My purpose is to make the humans suffer as to who created me it was all Hans's doing. He had another power and that was the ability to look into the future he knew he wasn't gunna become a king so he did the first best thing. Destroying all the Kingdoms one by one starting with Arendelle the witch that cursed Anna was Hans's mother. The person that killed the whole Kimaru Clan was Hans's brother Brandon. Vikar killed your parents Elsa now what are you gunna do about that. Hans's family has taken away everything you love. Your parents, your fiancée, your Kingdom…what's next your daughters?" Void laughed

"You're one fucked up son of a bitch you know!" Ashley said

"See I'm getting exactly what I want. Destruction is my soul purpose!"

"But why Anna why would you pick someone that has no signs of having powers?" Ashley asked

"Because no one would ever suspect the innocent little redhead for anything….agh! The bitch puts up a hell of a fight." Void said

"My fiancée is not a bitch!" Elsa growled

"I'm sorry did I offend you." Void said

"Why don't you fight my like the coward you are and get out of my best friends body!" Ashley said

"Why don't you sit down?!" Void yelled as she throw a Ashley into a chair.

"Alright fine…you asked for it. Sin, why don't we play with the other darkness?" Ashley said as her skin started to turn black again as well as her werewolf form however she was in complete control of her body in this form. It wasn't like The Black Wolf Effect that she had talked about.

"Well I thought they were just rumors. Ashley Kimaru  _is_  the Demon Fang!" Void said

**"You have some nerve fighting me with my dominate power!"**

"Come and get it then!" Void grinned

Ashley was using ever single power she had to fight Void without hurting Anna. Something like this had happened last time it was when the Black Wolf Effect happened to Lucine she couldn't bring herself to fight her own daughter but she remembered it was to save her. Ashley was being overpowered because she wasn't completely full of darkness. She has light within herself she isn't driven by hatred. Void threw her around like a rag doll she threw Ashley into the wall.

**"Agh!"**

"What's the matter you can't fight anymore!?" Void said as she started to walk towards the beaten Ashley when a flame wall came between them.

"Oh how rich even the little brat is trying to help. Heh-heh-heh-heh…" Void said

"I don't know how you are! But I know you're not my mommy!" Adelaide said

"A-Adelaide…get o-outta he-here. Void will ki-kill you!" Ashley said

"I don't care! I'm already dead…I was dead the moment Hans beat me up. I was already dead when I couldn't save my sister…I've been dead for a long time. I will not let anyone else get killed because I can't deal with that! It's bad enough that I feel so useless! I can't agh!" Adelaide was cut off when Void threw her into the wall.

"Fine you wanna play that way then you will get it!" Adelaide said as she started to glow golden she started to age rapidly. Elsa was watching in shock and confusion. Her four-year-old girl was now 14-years-old Isabella walked into the room 14-years-old as well. Adelaide was wearing black clothes while Isabella was wearing purple clothes. And for the first time since they came back from Hans's dungeon Isabella spoke.

"I was really hoping that we couldn't met again Void!" Isabella said

"Hikari, I should've known that you would find me. So you split yourself in half to make these two girls." Void said

"Yes I did. Because I knew that something like this would happen someday. I didn't know that our paths would cross like this. Void you are destroying a family!" Isabella said

"When I have I ever cared about that!?" Void asked

"Void you cannot keep doing this." Adelaide said

"I don't care why don't you just leave me alone!?" Void said as she throw some darkness at Isabella and Adelaide.

The three of them were fighting for a while. Isabella and Adelaide fought as if they were one in the same they were being completely symmetrical as they threw each and ever kick, punch or rebound right next to each other if one of them was knocked back the other caught them as they kept coming back with more strength then ever before. Elsa and Ashley were watching in pure amazement at the girls shear strength. No matter how badly they got hurt they just kept on going. It had registered in Ashley's mind what was happening as she was watching Adelaide and Isabella were right Void though it looked like they were losing they were testing Void to see if he truly wanted to kill them. As if they were testing to see if Void was slipping.  _This battle has happened before._ Ashley thought.

"I can't believe it…the legends are true…" Ashley said

"What legends!? Ashley what the hell is going on what's happening to my little girls?!" Elsa said

"There was an old myth saying that light and darkness had battle since the beginning of time. The only two survivors of that long war long ago was Hikari and Void. Hikari and Void are actually brother and sister. Anyone that is possessed by Hikari has been blessed will a power that no human can have that is to read someone aura. Anyone possessed by Void is cursed to have his hatred for the human race." Ashley said

"Oh my god."

"You cannot make me become good!" Void said

"Brother, you must stop this! You're hurting that poor girl's body!" Adelaide said

"No! I will make this world be consumed by my darkness!" Void said as she disappeared.

"When we meet again we shall have to fuse again." Isabella said

"Yes I know that. With our combined strength he will fall to the powers to good." Adelaide said

"A-Adelaide…I-Isabella?" Elsa slowly walked over to her teen daughters.

"I'm sorry if we scared you mama…we've always knew." Adelaide said

"Yes we were chosen for this. We have great powers and it comes with great perks." Isabella said

"B-But you're fourteen now."

"That is actually the age we are…since Hikari has picked us. Our body aged at normal rate however our minds were aging faster." Adelaide grinned

"We need a long talk…what else have you known for a while?" Elsa said

"Well…" Isabella and Adelaide said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so we learnt that Void is actually a HE. Though I made Void a guy I will sometimes use "she" or "her" because well Void has taken over Anna's body making it be female because Void's not in his original body so don't get confused about that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: The Lives of Void and Hikari. Void's Trump Card?

**Chapter 10: The Lives of Void and Hikari. Void's Trump Card?**

"Well…" Adelaide and Isabella said as they sat down in the study with Elsa and Ashley they started to tell the story about Void and Hikari, how this battle started and why it is still going on to this day.

* * *

*1400-Years-Ago*

When Light and Darkness use to live together as one together in peace. It was when one family had adopted a dark boy named Void he wasn't like the other dark knights. He wasn't anything like them he always looked for trouble fueling people's hatred he enjoyed creating destruction in his wake. His older sisters that were identical twins were named Hikari because when two Light Spirits look exactly the same they are considered to be slip in half. Void had set a building on fire when the Hikaris came.

"Void, stop this! This isn't what our job is!" Hikari said

"Well then maybe it's about time I change that!" Void said

"Zenaku will not be happy about that." Hikari said

"Just because he thinks that we're equals because he's a human with our powers does not make him my boss." Void said

"The Kimarus are a wonderful family to be fighting on our side, Void! You're just destroying our legacy!" Hikari said

"Well that's something worth destroying!" Void said

* * *

*Present Time*

"There were rumors that Void's family were killed by fearful humans. Fueling this hatred for the human race." Isabella said

"But, what does that mean in terms of Anna? If he hates humans so much, why would he possess one?" Elsa asked

"Hikari has told use that Void is a very suborned Dark Knight. Anyone he possessed he makes sure to kill when his job is done." Adelaide said

"Void's gender also changes with  _whoever_  he possesses. Hikari knew your ancestors Ashley our path haven't just crossed randomly it was destiny." Isabella added

"Holy shit…" Ashley said

"Sin was created from the same darkness Void is. This is the reason why you two cannot fight each other. Void has been collecting his darkness, letting it linger as hatred consumed him." Isabella said

"That would explain why I felt like Void was absorbing my powers. That shit hurt." Ashley said

"The only way to defeat him is to force me out of Anna's body so we don't have to kill her." Adelaide said

"Great that was my first idea!" Ashley said

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Void had fled the castle when he hadn't known that his sisters had survived as well. Black blood was dripping down Anna's face as he tried to use his regenerating abilities to heal from the blows from the only two remaining Light Soldiers. All his doubt started to come to his mind as he forced them out.

 _"They_ _ **will**_ _kill you. There's no way in hell they're letting you keep my body!"_  Anna hissed

"What makes you so sure about that?" Void asked

 _"Because they love me. I have people supporting me and they are finding a way to bring me back. Good always wins good always trumps evil."_ Anna said

"Hope is overrated and you are a fool to have it." Void said

 _"Only a fool will think that hope is overrated. You must've not had anyone on your side that has to be very terrible."_ Anna said

"What would you know?" Void hissed glaring at Anna in the mirror.

 _"You may be in my body. But I can see your past!"_ Anna said

"Enough!" Void yelled as he punched the mirror.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

"Agh…" Ashley groaned

"What's wrong, Ashley?" Elsa asked

"I don't know I think…Void is weakening. Like Anna has done something to him. My dark powers are getting stronger. I think I know where he might be hiding." Ashley said

"Great we'll go with you." Adelaide said

"No you stay here with Erik and Andrew they'll keep you save. Who knows what Void might pull if you two are there trying to stop him." Elsa said

"But we're the reason why he even existed we somehow created this hatred he has. And it taking it out on our family once again you think we're gunna sit back as we let him keep parading around in Anna's body?!" Isabella asked

"You're staying here." Ashley agreed

"You don't know Void like we do. He's a trickster and will manipulate you to let your guard down. Only Isabella and I can truly defeat him. Do want him to keep using Anna's body as his own personal shield cuz I know sure as hell that he will used that to his advantage." Adelaide said

"Fine, just don't get hurt." Ashley said

"What!? Ashley you can't be serious they can't fight Void he'll kill them." Elsa said

"What choice do we have they've fought him before…well the Hikaris have that's more than what we can come up with." Ashley said

"Fine let's go."

* * *

Void was too busy trying to gain control of Anna's body again that he didn't realize that he was being ambushed frozen to the floor by Isabella's ice while it was infused with her light magic. He was completely stuck.

"Wh-what are you doing? Elsa, baby you're not gunna kill me are you?" He said in Anna's voice. Trying to get the upper hand.

"I'm not here to kill you Anna." Elsa said. Void smirked to himself on the inside as he thought he got Elsa to drop her guard.

"Than you should know that Anna never calls me baby. Anna calls me Elsie if you're gunna be in my wife's body you should learn how to be her more. Nice try  _Void_  all this time you've spent in my fiancée's body and you haven't even tried to make yourself by more like her. How pitiful, do your work Ashley." Elsa said

"Darkness that has invaded this body. I shall call out to you leave the host that you have proclaimed as your own. Set free the woman that once was powerless. Retain all her strength and weaknesses to what they once were. Come forth to the light and go back to your original form! Leave this body at once!" Ashley chanted in a very old Latin language. Adelaide and Isabella held up Void's old form up as he was torn out of Anna's body very painfully.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHH!" The mix voices of Anna and Void screamed as they extracted Void's soul from Anna's. Once Void was in his own body he was strapped into a chair his hands were cut off to stop him from using his dark powers as his legs were tied together. He was defenseless.

"Heh-heh-heh this is rich so you found my original body and cut off my hands that is very clever of you Hikari. Not gunna make the same mistake mommy and daddy made when they locked me away for me to harness my hatred for those that use  _my_  dark powers for good! Darkness is meant for evil no hero is allowed to use as such. Darkness means evil and you cannot get rid of me that easily." Void grinned

"That's why we're not killing you. We're sending you to a better place where you can suffer all you want without hurting anyone else." Isabella and Adelaide said

"You mean you're sending me to Hell?" Void said

"That's exactly where you should be." Ashley said as she started to chant in Latin again. The room started to shake as a flame portal opened underneath Void, he started to laugh demonically as he was being sucked in there was only one thing he said before he left for good and that was a 'thank you'. Suffering was what he love to see the most put being condemned to his own suffering by the devil himself was the greatest thing you could give a dark soul such as himself.

"S-Snowflake…are you alright?" Elsa asked as she held Anna close to her.

"I don't know am I alive?" Anna asked

"I'm sorry Snowflake. I wish I could've saved you sooner." Elsa said

"It's not your fault Elsie. You only did what you had to, to save me. Which you did." Anna said

"My offer still stands Queen Elsa. You will be wed at my castle and I can still teach Anna how to control her powers. Though Void has left her body completely she still retains some of his dark powers. As a warrior with a history with this said creature dating back to my greatest grandfather I shall do my best to fix the mess my family has done to yours." Ashley said

"Since we are on this topic King Ashley. What mess  _has_  your Kingdom unintentionally done to might have anything to do with the reason why we had to end the existent of Prince Hans was there another reason for his hatred on Arendelle?" Elsa asked

"Now that I have pieced together the events with Void yes it has. My greatest grandfather didn't put an end to Void's rampage when he had the chance. He was basis of his own pupil that he had train to use is dark powers for good and not evil. Zenaku hadn't known that Void was driven by his own hatred for the humans and the Light Warriors that fought alongside with our side," Ashley started

"As Zenaku kept teaching Void how to use his powers for good he soon found a way to use it for evil. Void's power was driven by the suffering of human beings with tortured souls, Hans was the last born of a family of twelve brothers. Being the thirteenth his chance of getting into a Kingdom to be king was growing smaller that was when Void took over his life. I didn't realize it until I remember that when we killed Hans he died with a smile on his face." Ashley concluded

"Well that wasn't  _your_  fault your majesty the past is in the past. There is nothing you can do to chance that but to be allies with Arendelle. Void has been defeated there is nothing to worry about you may continue with Anna's training as well. Best she learns from a good guy than an evil sorceress." Elsa said

"Thank you for that Elsa that wasn't how I saw the way this was gunna go." Ashley said

"You helped save Anna I can't just band you from working with Arendelle." Elsa said with a smile.

"Hmmm what the hell is that?!" Ashley asked as a dark cloud started to overtake the land.

"You son of a bitch…" Hikari's voice said

"Void has one last card to play." Adelaide said

"And what would that be?" Ashley asked

"Teleportation we're gunna be thrown from this world to one where he can come back in a much more dangerous form." Before anyone could say anything the black cloud swallowed them whole as they started being sucked into a portal.

* * *

Waking up a brand new place that wasn't like anything like Arendelle or Raitoningu for that fact they woke up on the ground in a forest as they were trying to register where they were thrown they were greeted by two women that dragged them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did Void send them? Sorry for the late update school become hell with finals now it's summer and I will enjoy this!


End file.
